


Princess, you need to talk

by Startherebel



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startherebel/pseuds/Startherebel
Summary: “May I see the prince again?”Fern and Ivy turned around to face Darcy, who looked amazingly cute, with a small smile upon her face, trying to get them to let her see her younger brother again.“I don’t know your majesty, that is up to your mother, you will have to see her about it…..”Darcy took a deep breath in, the young princess sighing. She knew that this would be the answer that she got.





	1. Chapter 1

Fern, one of the guards responsible for the young prince, stood outside of his majesties room.

The young, two-year-old boy had been crying his heart out for the last ten minutes, so Fern had sent his fellow guard, Ivy to fetch the princess, in hopes that she may be able to cease his crying.

Of course, how she would was a complete mystery, considering the fact that the twelve-year-old girl couldn’t even perform any form of magic, and she refused to speak, (or she couldn’t, she may be mute) no matter what, not even to herself.

The princess was the strangest, and most…unique that the Butterfly family had ever had, with her oddly coloured eyes and hair, even for a Butterfly, as well as her personality.

Most of the previous queens of Mewni had at least been able to stand the sight of their own mother. The Princess barely even addressed either of her parents when she was near them.

It may have been that both of her parents had left the young princess to the castle guards when they had been at war almost ninety percent of her life.

“Princess Darcy Butterfly of Mewni, we require your assistance in a problem with the young prince,” Fern told her and the girl just stared at him with her orange eyes, as if she had not heard a thing that he had said.

Slowly, but surely, she nodded her head carefully, as if she was afraid of her own brother. Fern sighed, thankful that the girl was at least complying with him.

The older man looked over at his younger companion, who nodded at him. The guard slowly opened the door, revealing the reason that they had summoned the princess in the first place.

Inside of the room, the young prince Thomas Butterfly, who was crying his little hear out, was lying in his royal crib.

Darcy looked up at Fern, who gave her the royal salute, before shutting the door behind her, almost completely.

Darcy walked up to the crib, staring at the young boy with blond hair and yellow eyes. She gently reached in to the crib, picking up her little brother and cradling him in her arms.

The young princess was completely unaware of the two guards waiting outside, listening and watching in on every little thing that she did.

Both guard’s eyes widened when they heard a strange voice echoing in the room. It was beautiful, and seemed to feminine.

“Shh, little brother, I will sing for you…..

Hear my voice beneath the sea,

 Sleeping now so peacefully,

 At the bottom of the sea,

 Sleep for all eternity,

 Sailors live so restlessly,

 Come with me,

 sleep peacefully,

 Listen to this siren's song,

 Worry not for nothing's wrong,

 Let my voice lead you,

 this way I will not lead you,

 astray,

 Trust me as we reach the side,

 Jumping out where men have died,

 Hear my voice beneath the sea,

 Sleeping now so peacefully,

 At the bottom of the sea,

 Sleep for all eternity,

 Let the ocean fill your lungs,

 Struggle not, soon peace will come,

 Taking in your final breath,

 Sink down to the ocean's depths,

 "I wish I could always be,

In the ocean's arms, you see,"

 He who'd wanted nothing more,

Sleeps now at the ocean floor,

Ocean was your lover's name,

You had loved her all the same,

Now you'll always be together,

 Sirens are so very clever,

 Hear my voice beneath the sea,

 Sleeping now so peacefully,

At the bottom of the sea,

Sleep for all eternity,”

Fern and Ivy almost panicked, hearing a song that was not meant to sooth children, but one meant to lead them to their deaths.

It took them quite a little while to realize that it was the princess singing. She had a beautiful voice, but yet, none of them had ever heard the young princesses voice before. Not even her own music teacher.

Fern and Ivy peered in to the room, watching as several objects floated around the two and twelve-year-olds. It took them another couple of minutes to realize that this was not her brother’s magic, as it wasn’t blue, but the young princess’s.

The magic was a very bright green, like lime colour.

Fern and Ivy rushed into the room, Ivy taking several photos for evidence.

“Your majesty! Watch out for that magic! It may hurt you, it isn’t the good kind, please stop right where you are!” Fern shouted to the young princess, who just about jumped three feet in the air at his surprising voice.

Ivy put her camera away and snatched Thomas out of Darcy’s arms, whilst Fern grabbed Darcy, holding her against him in a way that prevented her from breaking free.

Ivy gently put Thomas back into his crib, before following Fern and the frightened and confused princess out of the room.

“Ivy, contact Queen Star immediately, she will want to hear of this….incident,” Ivy nodded at her companion, before running out to contact the queen.

“Look princess, this may or may not be very confusing for you, but understand that that kind of magic that you have showed to be able to use, is the kind that almost destroyed this dimension years before your birth and is deadly for us all, it hasn’t been seen since that day……”

Darcy looked up at Fern, her eyes full of understanding. She nodded, this time quick and without any worry.

“FERN! Queen Star says that she will be arriving back home in Mewni in a few days, with luck.”

Fern turned around to see Ivy, who was running towards him with a loopy smile on her face.

“May I see the prince again?”

Fern and Ivy turned around to face Darcy, who looked amazingly cute, with a small smile upon her face, trying to get them to let her see her younger brother again.

“I don’t know your majesty, that is up to your mother, you will have to see her about it…..”

Darcy took a deep breath in, the young princess sighing. She knew that this would be the answer that she got.


	2. Chapter 2

“Her  Majesty queen Star Butterfly-Ordonia, and her wife, queen Janna Butterfly-Ordonia, have arrived,” Fern announced, watching as the two queens step out of the royal carriage.

Both Star and Janna were in their official queens outfits, completed with their crowns.

“Fern, may I ask why you have summoned us?” Queen Star asked the royal guard who quickly kneeled before standing up.

“Your daughter, your majesty. She has successfully performed magic, as well as talki-”

Fern was cut of by both Star and Janna dive hugging the royal guard, who was completely dumb-founded.

“Your majesties, there is something you should-” Fern began, only to be cut off by Star once again. The queen seemed very happy at the fact that her daughter could now perform magic, and was refusing to listen to Fern, who had an important thing to say to her.

“Prepare the feasts, we’ll have a party tonight to celebrate!” Star yelled as Janna gave a punch-in-the-air.

“YOUR MAJESTIES! THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT YOU MUST KNOW!!” Fern shouted, tired of the queens not paying any attention to what he had to tell them.

Star and Janna both looked at Fern, who slowly calmed down.

“Your daughter performed the kind of magic that…that the lizard used,”

Star’s eyes widened is surprise, before both she and Janna attempted to run off, only to be halted by the guards.

“You majesties, we can not allow you to pass until we are sure that you are in absolutely no danger. We don’t know how The Lizards magic managed to become a part of your daughter, but we are trying our best to find out for you,”

Janna let out a snort, earning a ‘be serious’ look from the guards, who were treating the situation in the correct procedure.

“Hey, I don’t mean to say that this is what has happened, but ever heard of a little thing called incarnation? That is probably what has happened here, and there is actually nothing to worry about. We’ll be fine,”

Star looked at Janna, who seemed quite confident that that was what was going on with their daughter.

Janna smiled at Star, who tried to smile back at her. if what Janna had said was true, then that could mean disaster. But, it could also explain a lot of things about her daughter.

Like how she didn’t like her grandmother, or her godfathers. Or how she never talked. Or her appearance. Or how she didn’t care when her mothers went off to war.

It all made so much more sense now.  She acted that way because she was the literal incarnation of one of Star’s worst enemies, Toffee.

“May we see her, I would like to speak to my daughter now,” Star asked, and Fern and Ivy, who had just shown up, grabbed their swords off of their backs and motioned for the two queens to follow them to their daughter’s room.

Star took a deep breath in and turned to face Janna, who put her hand on her wife’s back. Janna smiled back at Star, and gave her a ‘it is going to be okay, she is our daughter’ look. Star smiled back at Janna, thankful for her partners care about her.

“Here we are, I hope that you will stay safe,” Ivy told them, and the queens nodded.

Both woman walked in, and looked at their daughter. Her strange hair and orange eyes seemed to shine in the light of the lime green ball of magic that she had managed to create.

“Is it true, am I him, or is he me?” Darcy asked, her voice not stuttering at all, despite having just started talking only a few hours ago. The queens had gotten back home quicker than they thought that they would have.

“Darcy, it doesn’t matter who you are, we will love you, okay?” Star said, moving to sit on the young princess’s bed. Janna followed her, watching her daughter’s movements carefully.

“You are afraid of me. You are, aren’t you? Is it because I am different, or because I am the incarnation of the Lizard that the guards refuse to talk to me about?”

Janna let out a short laugh, which earned a glare from Star.

The tomboy queen put an arm around her daughter.

“Darc, when I was your age, I was considered different as well. That was before I even heard of magic. If you want to know anything about the Lizard, or Toffee, as Star likes to call him,” “That is what his name is,” “Then we will tell you. Or at least, I will. I know the story well enough by now and I think that you deserve to know, so if you ever want to hear it, then just ask me,” Janna told her young daughter, who smiled at her.

Janna was worried about her daughter, but unlike Star, she didn’t want to cage her in until she snapped from isolation or motherly care. Sure, she wanted to protect her, but how was she supposed to do that if she kept her daughter in.

Janna just wanted to be there for both of her children when they need her to be. She could understand that she needed to let them go at times, but she still needed to be there for them, because they couldn’t do this by themselves.

“Janna is right, if you ever want to know what Toffee, which, like I said before is actually his name. I mean who names their kid after candy, that is like, asking for trouble! Anyway, if you ever want to know, don’t ask the castle guards, ask us. That is what we are here for, as your parents. We only want to help you and see you grow up as yourself and no-one else, okay?”

Darcy nodded at Star, who smiled and pulled her daughter close, and with Janna gave her a very big hug that lasted a few minutes.

“So, then can I see my brother?” Star let a small laugh and nodded her head, earning an excited look from Darcy.

The young princess moved to get up and go see Tom, only to be halted by the castle guards.

“Your Majesties, the Magic High Commission is here, and they have ordered that the princess not leave her room until matters have been settled around….yeah..”

Fern looked very apologetic, and Darcy nodded her head at him, almost as if she was trying to say “it is not your fault, do not feel guilty.”

Janna and Star left them room, leaving Darcy all alone once again.

 

**I wasn’t going to continue this, but people seemed to like it, so I will!**

**Thank you to Angel of darkness and M.J 007 for the favs, follows and reviews.**

**Yes, I ship Janstar (and tomco, but that isn’t relevant right now) and Darcy and Tom are my Janstar kiddies,**

**If you want to know what Darcy and Tom look like, you can locate them somewhere on my Deviantart, I’m estelariatherebel, just type Deviantart after it and dot com, then it should direct you there.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, I had so much fun writing it:)**

**Star is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

“We have to lock her up! Abandon her, anything that will keep this kingdom safe, Star, Janna, just because she is your daughter doesn’t mean that you don’t have to make difficult decisions!” Hekapoo shouted at the two queens facing opposite to her.

Star sighed and sat down, resting on hand on her head as she watched the Magic High Commission argued with one another.

She just wanted her daughter to be safe, yet some idiot had called in the Magic High Commission, who had wasted no time in arguing over what they thought should be done.

Many of the members (new and old) had thought of killing her, only to realize that she would incarnate again and then they would have the same problem.

Others thought to trap her somewhere that she could not leave, and others thought to just strip her of all of the magic that she possessed.

Star and Janna both hated all of the options, because they involved hurting their daughter in some way, shape or form.

“Enough! This has gone on long enough. My daughter only just started using magic not even a day ago and we have no idea what she could do, yes, I will admit that, but she isn’t a danger to anyone, she’ll figure out how to use her magic wisely, she’ll fight off Toffee and none of you are going to hurt her or even touch her! Got it? Good. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and see my daughter, whom is barely even a pre-teen, may I remind you! Now goodbye!”

Star grabbed Janna’s hand and the two of them stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind them like they were two teenagers angry with one of their parents decisions.

Star didn’t let go of her wife’s hand and wrist until they got to Darcy’s room.

The young princess was still sitting on her bed, looking miserable at the fact that she couldn’t see her brother.

“So, am I allowed to see Tom again? Please say yes,” Darcy asked, her orange eyes lighting up in hope, though it died down as Star and Janna walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

“They said no, didn’t they?” Star nodded her head. It was one of the first things that she had asked the commission when they had settled down and decided to talk about it like ‘civilized people,’ which ended up not being very civilized.

“Figures, they hate me because I am different, and a hybrid…” Darcy said, her eyes growing wide as her mother pulled her closer, pulling Janna in as well so as to make it a family hug.

“I’m sorry Darcy, we can’t do anything. I know that you really wan-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” Star shouted, pointing to Darcy’s eye, that was mostly covered by the white part of her hair.

Janna grabbed a mirror, handing it to Darcy, who looked into it.

Her right eye, which was a bit covered in her hair, looked strange. The iris and pupil was stretched out longer, but only slightly. It was also yellow and looked exactly like Toffee’s had been.

Star and Janna shared a look. Darcy set the mirror down as Star gently pulled some hair over her eye. Darcy looked up at her, confused.

“Honey, the Magic High Commission suggest horrible things to do with you if this gets worse, so for us, and for your little brother, we need you to not show that eye, okay? Avoid showing it to anyone, please, do you understand?”

Darcy nodded her head, before grabbing a brush off of her desk and gently brushing her hair over that eye.

Star and Janna slowly left the room, leaving the princess all alone once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost three or four days after her mothers had come to talk to her, and Darcy was profoundly irritated.

The young princess had been basically exiled to her room, and the only people that she ever saw was Fern or Ivy, and occasionally she would see Hekapoo poking her head through the door.

The princess was fed up with all this isolation. She hated being so far away from her little brother, and despite the fact that her friends Winter and Jackie had come to visit her (Winter was with her mother, Hekapoo and Jackie actually stole her father’s carriage to come visit her, they were the best) and tried to cheer her up, nothing was working.

 _I did that weird magic thing to make all of those objects float, maybe I could do it again, but this time more powerful…I wonder_ the princess thought her mind racing.

Checking that Ivy wasn’t at the door, the princess slipped out. Fern and Ivy had gone to a meeting for the guards, meaning that there was no-one at the door to her brother’s room.

Unfortunately, the guards had left plenty of magical defences that were designed to keep actual beast out.

Thankfully, those defences wouldn’t keep proper beasts out.

As well as that, Darcy had also done some research and found out that triangles meant ‘Beast’ in Orlanthi runes. And Darcy’s cheek marks were triangles.

The young girl tried to concentrate on her magic, and to her relief, it worked. The young princess started to float and her eyes lit up, connecting with her cheek marks, which also began to light up.

Her hands began to crackle with yellow and green light, and the Mewman directed the entire thing at the door, successfully breaking it into thousands of pieces, the defences destroyed.

Darcy rushed in, and her the sound of her little brother crying.

“Shh, Thomas, I am here now and I will never leave you alone ever again, I promise you that. You are my brother and together we will never be separated. I promise you this,”

Darcy lifted Tom into her arms, gently cradling him.

“Ah, Ih,  I wofe ou Darky, I wofe ou,” Darcy’s eyes filled with tears as she heard her young brother’s first words. She smiled to herself, knowing that those words were directed at her.

“Come on, let us go, I’ll introduce you to my friends! I’ll bet that you’ll love them and that they will love you.”

Darcy ignored the sound of the sirens blaring in her ears, before using her magic to zap them off. Tom smiled up at her, glad that the annoying noises were gone.

Fern and Ivy just managed to come around the corner when Darcy and Tom went back into the Princess’s room.

Both guards sighed, thankful that at least the prince was in good hands.

 

**What have you people done to me? This was supposed to be a one-shot and now it has three chapters?**

**Well, the next chapter will pick up when Darcy is fourteen (well that mourning)**

**Please tell me what you like about it!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

A now four-year-old Tom Butterfly Ordonia walked out of his room towards his older-by-ten-years sister, Darcy.

Darcy was Tom’s best friend in the world, someone that not even his other friends could compete with. Not even Turdina (who he didn’t like, she was a girl and she had cooties, and that was gross and blah blah blah) could compete with her.

Today was the thirteenth of March, his sister’s fourteenth birthday, which meant that she would receive the royal wand.

The young boy wasn’t ready for the ceremony, not yet at least. First he had to give his birthday gift to his sister, who would probably love it, or at least he hoped that she would.

The young boy used the magic that he had (which came from the purple rings on his cheeks) to open Darcy’s bedroom door, because as a four year old, it was way to heavy and big for him to open with his actual body.

His sister was (thankfully) still asleep. She was rolled over so that her back was facing the younger Mewman.

She slept on her pink cloud thing that she had made once upon a time, with a purple rug covering a majority of her.

The little boy gently put the present under the bed, preventing it from being seen by the princess. The young Mewman gently lifted himself up onto one of the stool by the bed, being as quiet as possible to make sure that Darcy didn’t wake up.

The young boy smiled silently to himself, trying to not wake her up before he was ready.

“SURPRISE!!”

Darcy’s eyes snapped open faster than they should have, the loud shouting waking her up in a cruel way. Especially on her birthday.

“Tom?” the young girl asked, spotting her little brother, who was smiling from ear to ear.

The older Mewman rubbed her eyes before turning around to see if it was indeed her brother. He was the only person that she knew that would wake her up like this. And on her birthday as well.

“Happy birthday Darc! Mom and Mommy can’t make it here until the official wand ceremony where you get Mommy’s wand later today, so I’m going to be here for you as of right now, okay?” Tom said, his orange-brown eyes sparkling slightly as he reached for the light, flicking it on.

He moved to grab something under the bed, so that only the tips of his horns were showing.

“I know that you are going to get probably lots of presents later, but I want to give one to you that actually comes from the heart,” Tom said, trying to grab the box from where he had put it under the bed, which was easier sad than done.

If the young Mewman prince was to look up, then he would have seen his sister crying tears of joy at the love of her brother. She tried to wipe away the tears, not wanting Tom to see them, especially after he made her feel special on her special day.

“Here it is Darc-you are crying, did I upset you? Did I do something wrong? Oh Darcy I am so sorry are you okay?” Tom said, putting the present on the bed.

The care for his sister was making its way into his voice as he looking at his sister, who was trying to cover up the tears, not wanting the brother who cared for her so much to see them.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just got some stiff in my eye. Thank you, so, so much. I love you so much,”

Darcy said, finally drying the rest of her tears. The princess was now smiling from ear to ear, a grateful, loving smile different from her usual playful smile that sometimes (most of the time) adorned her face.

“I love you so much, you know that, don’t you? I love you so, so, so much.” Darcy said, pulling her brother in close so that she could give him a large hug.

“I love you too, I want to be your brother forever,” Tom said, hugging his older sister back, pulling her into a squeezy hug.

The princess laughed at her brother, who loved to give people hugs. He had loved giving them out from his birth, and was very affectionate.

“Well, are you going to open it?” Tom asked when the two Butterfly children finally let go of each other.

“Of course, it is a present and it would be rude not to open it, now wouldn’t it?” Darcy asked as Tom passed the small box towards her.

It was a light and fluffy pink, with a large, apple-green bow on tom that held it all together. To Darcy, it felt quite heavy, but yet light. The weight was mainly in the middle.

The young Mewman princess pulled open the wrapping, only to find that there was another layer of wrapping.

Tom, who was sitting in front of her, giggled slightly as the princess retried, only to find…more wrapping.

The young princess attempted to pull the wrapping off several times, without much luck. On about the fifteen or sixteenth try, it all pulled of to reveal a small box.

Darcy smiled at Tom with a cocky grin adorning her face. The young boy was still sitting on his position on the bed, watching the older Mewman’s every movement.

Darcy took off the lid of the box and pulled out a blue necklace with a black band around it, tears forming up in her eyes.

“I hope that you like it, that kind of jewel took ages to find, I spent nights, I was up at night trying to find it,” Tom told his sister, who smiled and gave him a diving hug.

“I love it so much, thank you Tom, I’ll even wear it today. I’ll have to wear it under my clothes, Ma will kill me if she sees it whilst the official ceremony is on, but I promise you that I will wear it,”

Darcy slipped it around her neck, showing her brother that she loved it and would never let it go.

 

**I hope you like. This was actually a comic that I drew, if you want to see it, it is on my devianart mentioned in chapter two,**

**Have a good day, Startherebel :)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. This was actually a comic that I drew, if you want to see it, it is on my devianart mentioned in chapter two,
> 
> Have a good day, Startherebel :)


	5. Chapter 5

“There, now you are truly done.”   
Thomas Butterfly Ordonia, the prince of Mewni, son of Star butterfly and Janna Ordonia told his older sister, who smiled at him.  
The older Mewman was getting ready for her coronation, which was in a matter of just over an hour. The young girl smiled at her brother, who had been helping her get ready.   
The fourteen-year-old princess had her strange hair up in a bun, tied back by a black hair tie that was hidden from view. On her head, she had a crown with three yellow triangular jewels imbedded into it.   
She also wore a neck clip attached to the collar of her actual outfit. The young princess was wearing a black button up dress shirt under a over coat that was wrapped around her body. She also wore white dress pants and dark grey boots.   
Her three eyes (yes, she has three eyes, get with the times people) looked at Tom, who smiled up at her.   
Her brother played with the collar of his own white dress shirt.   
“Thank you Tom, I knew that I could count on you to pick out a sensible outfit for me. I think that I look quite good, what do you think about it? I mean you did decide it and you are the one that is more into fashion than I am, after all..”  
“You look so pretty! I’m kind of jealous of you, you know Darcy! I wish I could have something as comfortable as that,” Tom said, looking up at his sister.  
The young prince wore a white dress shirt with a navy blue overcoat and black dress pants with prober dress shoes. He had a smaller crown that Darcy had, designed professionally to fit in between his two horns. It had three purple circular jewels imbedded into it, to symbolize the young boy’s own cheek marks.   
Thomas Butterfly Ordonia had purple rings on his cheeks that allowed him to use magic. He was the only Mewman prince that had ever had cheek marks in the history of Mewni, so the young boy was quite proud of them.   
“So, who do you think is going to be there, apart from the entire kingdom?” Tom asked, causing Darcy to laugh quite hard.   
“I don’t really know, how about the entire kingdom? I think that Uncle Marco and Uncle Tom will be there, and so will Turdina~” Darcy teased tom, who blushed uncontrollably,  
“Oh, be quiet, she and I are only friends* I don’t like her like that….” Tom said, and Darcy started to laugh at her brother.  
Darcy smiled at her brother, who smiled back at her. The siblings were so close, someone could mistake them for twins. Well, if they looked the right age.   
“Come on Darcy, we have to go,” tom said, gently grabbing his sister’s hand to pull her out of the room.   
Tom walked Darcy to the carriage that was there to pick up darcy and take her, whilst Tom was going to go with some if the guards to get there.   
Darcy waved to Tom as she sat back down to get comfortable for the sort of long journey to the official wand passing ceremony.   
The ride was almost half an hour, to long for both the princess and the prince. Darcy continuously tried to peek over the back of the carriage to see her brother, with little effect.   
When they finally got there, Darcy could see the person opening the gates to let them in, whilst struggling under the weight.   
“Do you need any help?” Darcy asked the person, who revealed themselves to be a monster.   
Without any warning what so ever, the young princess rushed over to help the monster, and with both of them working together, the gate just managed to open.   
“Thank you, so much,” the monster said and Darcy just nodded her head. She knew how it felt to have no one wanting to help you do anything just because you look different.   
“Come on Princess, we will be late if you don’t hurry up,”   
The monster cast one last glance at Darcy, who smiled back at him. The guards grabbed Darcy’s arm gently and led her up to the door.   
“I am now proud to announce the arrival of Princess Darcy Butterfly Ordonia, future queen of all of Mewni, daughter on Star and Janna,” the official announcer announced.   
Darcy put on a smile as she walked up the isle to where both of her mothers stood in there official royal gowns.   
The two of them had managed to (finally) finish the war against Mewni, and had come home for the official wand ceremony.   
Darcy paused before her mother Star, who held the royal wand in her hand.   
“Darcy Butterfly Ordonia, as princess of Mewni, now aged fourteen, it is your soul responsibility to take care of the butterfly family heirloom, the wand. Do you promise to protect it with your life, your soul and your awaking and unawaking mind and conscientious?” queen Star asked her daughter.   
Darcy took a deep breath in, and nodded.   
“I promise that as the princess of Mewni, the oldest child of Star butterfly and Janna Ordonia, I will protect the wand with my life, my soul add my awaking and unawaking mind and conscientious,” Darcy repeated the vow that she had learnt of by heart just for this ceremony.   
“Then the wand is yours to command, use it well,” Star said.  
The queen held out the wand for her daughter to take.   
“I will, my queen,”  
Darcy took the wand from her mother, holding it up in the air, watching as it changed into a staff. It had a long black pole with a triangle charger at the bottom of it. At the top, like Star’s wand, was a large circle with her cheek marks, a yellow triangle on it and with glowing white wings coming off of the side and a smaller triangle on the top.   
The entire wand just said ‘Darcy butterfly Ordonia,’ meaning that Darcy had successfully passed the test of the wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all you wonderful people:)  
> Anyway, I put a * after Tom mentioned Turdina. I get to decide if you two become an item :). And guess what, I ship them, they are canon in my Au now, so, boom.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, what are you two going to do now?”   
Jackie grabbed a cup of the punch from the table on the left of the small group of friends.   
The group consisted of Jackie, her younger Sister Turdina and older brothers James, Jamie and Aiden, as well as Winter, Tom (butterfly) and his older sister, Darcy.   
“I don’t know, we aren’t supposed to leave the castle. I mean, because of the whole Toffee reincarnation thing. It is kind of annoying, especially since that nothing in my life is affected by Toffee, minus the whole magic colour thing,”   
Darcy smiled at her friends, who nodded in agreement as Aiden, James and Jamie started to walk off, not happy at the conversation choice.   
Jackie smiled at her two friends, who smiled back at her.   
“You could sneak away and go on an adventure or something, you know, without your parents permission. I’m sure that I could get you a pair of interdimensional to help with your travels, that is, if you want me too,” Winter told the siblings, who nodded thoughtfully.  
Tom looked up at Darcy, who smiled at him and gave him a little wink with her third eye that was placed in the middle of her forehead.   
“Yeah, Winter. If you could do that, that would be amazing! I’ve always wanted to see the multiverse, it sound so amazing and all of the guards that come from the different dimensions and they have so many stories that are so amazing and I just want to have that all, to have a decent story like my ancestors, who had exciting and thrilling stories. I don’t want to spend all day in a castle, wishing that I could leave, but knowing that I won’t be able to for a very long time….”  
Winter gave a short laugh. Her rainbow hair waved slightly as she looked around and bent over, as if to scratch her ankle. She pulled up with a pair of interdimensional scissors.   
They were like normal scissors, but with fancier decorations and several jewels.   
Winter gave them to Darcy, who tucked them away in her breast, so that they were out of sight.   
“Hello kids, how are you doing today?” Queen Star asked, walking over to see how the friends were doing.   
Winter, Jackie and Turdina all nodded, as if to say that they were okay. 

Time skip to when Darcy and Tom are back home at the castle, Star and Janna are asleep.  
It was almost midnight in Mewni.   
But the princess of Mewni could not sleep. She had promised her brother that she would wake him up at three o’clock so that they could get going to see the universe.   
But right now, that wasn’t what she had on her mind. Well, what he had on his mind. It was true that Darcy Butterfly Ordonia was the incarnation of Toffee, one of Star’s greatest enemies.   
However, what Star didn’t know was that her daughter wasn’t exactly the incarnation of Toffee. They just shared a body and parts of the same soul. There were a few (not very many) parts that were just Toffee and a few (once again, not that many) parts that were just Darcy.   
Toffee, for years had been trying to destroy, or at least corrupt, those parts of her soul. He wouldn’t stop until he was done.   
The immortal monster sighed. Sometimes, times like this, he could control the girl’s body, sometimes he could see through her eyes, but not very often.   
Toffee sighed as he got up. It had taken some time to get use to the girl’s body, but he had done it eventually.   
For starters, even though she did have a tail, the princess seemed to always be hiding it. She also had a third eye (which did help for seeing around corners, if he was being honest) and orange eyes that actually allowed her to see more colours (like ultra-red) and her hair was very…unique. It was black at the bottom, becoming lighter as it travelled up and finishing off as white at the top, even if she cut it, the colour would still remain like that.   
Toffee looked over at the pair of scissors that lay on the bedside table. The monster picked them up and examined them.   
The scissors would defiantly help with his plan. The plan was to corrupt the girl, to somehow remove Star and Janna from their roles, too… dispose of them. after that, it was improvisation time.   
Toffee stared at the clock on the wall. One o’clock in the morning it said. Two hours before the girl could take back her body from him.   
Yes, Janna and Star knew that their daughter was the incarnation of Toffee, but what they didn’t know was that Darcy and Toffee actually kind of knew each other.   
A little while back now, Darcy had made a deal with Toffee that he could have a maximum of twelve hours every fortnight, in exchange for never hurting her brother or parents in any way that he could think of.  
It didn’t really matter, once he was done, he could just get her to do it herself.   
One and forty-five minutes later, Toffee got out of the bed and grabbed the bag that the princess had prepared for their trip.   
He walked to Star and Janna’s room, gently opening the door. He peaked in.   
Star and Janna were both asleep, so Toffee creeped over to where Star lay.   
She was in her nightwear, thankfully.   
“Hello, your majesty. It has been a while, hasn’t it? I thank you for the use of your daughter, I shall see you in a year, have fun,” Toffee whispered, even though the queen was still asleep.   
The clock on the wall quietly chimed for three o’clock, and Toffee felt his limbs numbing as he settled into the wand’s magic as Darcy took control once more.   
The princess looked over at her parents, before tip-toeing out and walking to her brother’s room.   
The young girl pushed the door open and crept up to the bed, gently poking her brother in the ribs.   
“Hey, are you ready to go?” the princess asked, her words laced with excitement, as her brother turned over and rubbed his eyes, smiling at his sister.   
The young boy nodded and grabbed his bag as Darcy made a portal to a random dimension that she had heard of a really long time ago. The two siblings jumped through it, smiling as their feet finally touched the ground on the other side.   
Their adventures had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap! I hope you like it:)  
> I’m not going to go and write what happens on the adventures, mostly just things like what Star and Marco go through.   
> The next chapter will take place about a year from this event. I’m also updating the chapter sizes to 1500 words instead of just 1000.   
> P.s, this doesn’t have the happiest ending, I’m sorry (not sorry) but the next couple of chapters may be a little gory, I don’t know. We’ll have to just wait and see.   
> all your lovely words make me so happy:)   
> I hope y’ll like this, bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MCDD (Major character death depicted (Shown))

Darcy and Tom Butterfly Ordonia stood outside of the butterfly family castle. The two siblings were finally returning, after having spent over eighteen months (six more than they had intended) exploring the multiverse.   
They were happy at what they had done over the past couple of months. They had travelled all over the place, met people that would later be their friends, had seen so many places that they had both wanted to see.   
“So, what do you think that Ma and Mum and going to say to us when they see us? Will they be mad, do you think? Or will they just be happy that we are home? Darcy, are you listening to me?”   
Tom looked up at his older sister. In just over a year and a half, the young girl had changed so much. She had cut her hair short, so that it was shoulder length instead of waist length. She had also pushed her fringe out of the way so that everyone could see her weird eye.   
Her usual jumpsuit with her long sleeve shirt with droopy sleeves and leggings and strange, long shoes with pointy toes had been replaced with a yellow, tight-fitting jacket, with a denim blue long sleeve t-shirt that had a yellow triangle onto it. Her leggings had been replaced with knee length black shorts and her pointy shoes with pointy toes were replaced by light brown and light orange shoes that were a cross between sneakers and boots.   
“I think that whatever happens, we will be fine, okay?” Darcy told her little brother, who nodded back up at her.   
Darcy smiled at her brother as the arrived at the gates. The young girl was quite worried herself, she didn’t know what her mother’s reaction would be to the two of them (finally) returning home.   
Over the eighteen months that they had been gone, a lot had happened to the two siblings.   
For example, Tom had grown almost twenty centimetres, as well as having his horns grow almost two centimetres in height. He had also lost a lot of kilos, and some of his (In Tom’s point of view, Darcy thought that it made him look cute) annoying baby fat.   
Darcy had undergone some physical changes as well, such as losing a lot of weight, so much that her ribs had actually started to pronounce themselves (Which annoyed her, a lot,) and she had also gotten more of a ‘Toffee eye’ in her right eye, not that she cared about it. She had also gone through mewberty, as well as gaining her own mewberty form (which was different from the one that she originally had) that had terrified her brother so, so much.  
Her brother had also undergone mewberty, earning himself a mewberty form as well, which had slightly concerned his older sister, considering the fact that boys were not supposed to go through mewberty.   
Not only that, but the princess and the princess had strengthened their magic significantly, all while whilst Toffee slowly took over and corrupted more and more of the Mewman princess’s mind.   
Darcy knocked on the gate as it swung open to reveal the old and dusty (yet intriguing) castle that they had both once called home.   
“Man, it is going to be so good to sleep in an actual bed for the first time in, well, forever,” Tom said. He had no idea why they had really returned to Mewni, and he wouldn’t until at least tomorrow morning, and by then it would be way to late for what his sister had planned.   
As the pair knocked on the door, they saw their mother Star look up and see them, rushing up to them with tears of joy in her eyes as she bear hugged the pair of siblings.   
The next three hours went by in a blur for the entire kingdom, with Star and Janna putting on a massive feast, the royal children told their parents all about their adventures, almost every single detail.   
When they finally went to bed, the princess didn’t sleep. No, she was waiting for the right moment to get up and see her parents.   
It was almost a boring four hours before the Mewman princess decided that it was time.   
Sheathing her small blade from the pocket that she had kept it in, the princess decided to remove her current Pyjamas and get into something more…comfortable.   
She choose a strapless shirt with drooping sleeves that were connected to the main top by just two threads. The straps of her bra was showing, as well as the many self-harm scars that she had inflicted upon herself. She also choose a pair of knee-length shorts with a small crest with gold dots covering her lower area. She bundled her hair up into pony tail, her strange hair not quite falling over her shoulders.   
The princess smiled to herself, happy with her outfit choice as she exited the room. It was a fair walk from her room to her parents, but the princess managed to complete it within a couple of minutes.   
She quietly opened the door to her parents room, pausing to examine the blade in front of her. she gently poked Star in the shoulder with her knife, removing the white piece of fabric that Star had asked her to put on to cover up her eye.   
Star rolled over and looked up at Darcy, covering her mouth to still a scream that had risen in her throat.   
The princess’s eyes were both fully uncovered and her hair was in a pony tail. Her smile was way to wide for the normal dimensions of her own face. It looked inhumane and terrifying, making Star want to scream and yell for someone to save her. what was perhaps the most scary thing about the princess, was the long blade that she held in her hand, which she had moved so that it almost covered up her left eye.   
Without warning, she stabbed it right into her mother’s heart, giving Star no time to scream as she twisted it slightly to make her death more painful as she held her in her arms.   
“Why, why are you doing this?” Star asked, the life slowly slipping from her eyes as she said the words.   
“I am so, so sorry, Mother. He wanted me to do it, and I must obey. Besides, when were you ever there for me, anyway? Always somewhere else…hmm? Well, now I am going to build a new kingdom, a safe kingdom that anyone can come too, to feel loved and needed.” Darcy responded, still cradling her dying mother in her arms.   
“I love you, just know that, okay?” Star told her daughter who gave a small scoff as the last flickers of light disappeared from her eyes, telling the princess that she had died.   
Darcy moved onto Janna, who, being a heavy sleeper, had slept to the whole thing. Her mother’s death had meant nothing to the princess, she was corrupted and gone, gone why past the point of ever hoping to survive this crazy darkness.   
She gently dug the blade into Janna’s shoulder, causing her to open her eyes slightly.  
“Darcy? What are you doing up at this time of night? And with a knife?”   
Darcy gave her a sadistic smile, before digging her knife into the older woman’s heart. She didn’t even notice it for a couple of seconds, before screaming for the guards.   
Darcy just wrenched the knife out and wiped it on the white part of her black and white shirt. She scoffed as the guards entered the room.   
“Your majesties! What has happened here….” One of the guards, who Darcy recognised to be Fern, gasped, not noticing as the royal moved closer towards him and dug the knife into his heart, pulling it out before moving onto the other guards, who were scared stiff.   
Once they were all dead, the princess walked back to her room, picking up her wand and calling Winter.   
The young girl smiled at her friend when she finally picked up. She had that goofy smile on her face that she always had whenever her mother wasn’t around to see it and attempt to correct it.   
“Hey Darc! Heard that you were back in town. How was it? And, is it time yet? Isn’t it time, now? I’ll go do my own part if it is….” Winter said into the video thing that was attached to the staff.   
Darcy smiled at her friend and nodded. It was time.   
Winter had been planning to kill her own mother, as had Jackie, (except, she had also opted to kill her two triplet brothers as well) so Darcy had no problem confiding in them her secret plan that she hadn’t even told her own brother, the person that she was the most closest to in the whole entire world.   
Winter smiled at her, the young girl’s sharp teeth showing in her sadistic smile. 

“Alert Jackie. It is time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That took forever. Thank you once again to Angel of Darkness:) your feedback is much appreciated. And to Star and Janna, So sorry (not sorry) you have served, now die.   
> Coming up at some time tomorrow that I haven’t decided yet: flames, flames and flames with a side of child kidnapping, as well as the topper of more death.   
> Enjoy your night:)  
> Also, next chapter may contain some Welcome To Night Vale references, I just got into it and it is so good:) though Cecil really needs to put some emotions into his voice…  
> Goodnight (or good day, I don’t know where you live, it could be day)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic depictions of violence, Major character death, fire, (and lots of it,) Child endangerment, child kidnappings, lots of death, suicide, attempted suicide, torture,

It was nearly morning in the Butterfly kingdom, and the entire of Mewni was in chaos. The chaos had started a little while ago.   
The princess, now queen, Darcy Butterfly Ordonia walked through the underground. She was set on killing the two kings.   
Her good friend Jackie had originally intended to kill her parents, but had decided that it would be better for her to just kill her brothers.   
She had decided to leave her sister alone, on Darcy’s terms, who had said that Tom liked her and that she shouldn’t be killed.   
Darcy approached the bed of the couple, who had been entangled in each other’s arms. Pulling out the larger sword that she had brought, she stabbed it through both of the kings hearts.   
Their deaths were intended to be quick, they had never really done anything bad to the queen, but they stood in her way and so they must go.   
The queen exited the room, only to hear the sounds of the two princes screaming and begging for mercy. It seemed that Jackie was taking her revenge- slowly, to make sure that they felt it, painfully.   
Darcy knew that she hated both of her brothers, so now it was time for her to take revenge on them as the new queen of the Underworld.   
She watched as Jackie came around the corner, holding her almost dead brothers in her hands, her sword tucked away safely in it’s sheath.   
“I want them to live through this, only slightly, but enough for them to feel pain every. Single. Day. I want them to feel enormous pain that never stops, so that they know what I feel every single day.”  
Darcy nodded at her friend, levitating the two boys with her magic as they whimpered in fear and terror of the two queens.   
“I can arrange that. Queen Jackie Lucitor Diaz of the Underworld, welcome to the end, the end of Mewmanity as we know it to be.”  
Jackie smiled, her smile quite devious as she showed her teeth to her two brothers, who were now cowering in fear of their older sister.   
Darcy smiled as she zapped the two Lucitor Diaz in a portal that would take them to where she intended for them to go. She smiled, the first part of Toffee’s plan was over.   
The queen pulled out her scissors, watching as Jackie dissolved her clothes and made a better outfit, one more fit for a queen.   
Darcy made the portal, and gestured for Jackie to follow her through it. The older queen was more than happy to follow the younger one through the portal to the Mewman kingdom above them.   
Upon exiting, Jackie ran off, obviously to have some fun or torture her brothers even more than she already had.   
Darcy turned to face out on the kingdom, expecting to see her subjects doing their daily business...but instead, she saw flames. Lots and lots of flames. The entire kingdom was alight!  
Hearing a whooshing sound next to her, the young queen turned to face her friend Winter, standing there with many flames lighting up on her hands, clearing up the confusion of why the kingdom was on fire; because Winter had set it all alight.   
“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? NOW WHO WILL BOW DOWN TO US? WE HAVE NO ONE ANY MORE!” Darcy shouted at her best friend, who turned to face her, with an ‘oops’ look on face, telling her that Winter was sorry.   
The young queen just sighed and pinched her fingers between her nose. She knew that Winter really, really wanted her revenge, but she hadn’t expected her to do this.   
“Hey guys what did I…oh man..” Jackie began, reappearing once more.   
“What the hell happened here? It looks like someone accidently left the oven on and burnt the entire cake!" Jackie exclaimed, and Darcy looked over at her.   
“Well, some idiot decided that it would be a good idea to burn down the whole kingdom with their fire in an attempt to get some revenge, even though over half of the people down there did nothing to her anyway. By the way, that idiot is Winter,” Darcy told her friend who looked over at Winter.   
Winter gave Jackie a cheeky grin, before turning her attention back to the kingdom that was now on fire. She took in the smell of the burning flames, the same kingdom that her mother and her accompanying had spent so long trying to build up.   
Now, it was all going up in smoke. Just like Hekapoo and Marco had made her life the moment that Marco left her mother, who taunted, teased and outright abused Winter into becoming the perfect daughter, one that she could actually be proud of.   
Of course, Winter had tried. She had tried so hard, but no matter what, Hekapoo just didn’t stop.   
Then there was the bullies who called her fat, pushed her to the ground and stomped all over her. they would haunt her, even when she got back to the mother, who would continue to abuse her.  
Darcy had contacted her almost six months after she had left, offering her revenge and all the fun that she wanted to have.   
At that point in time, her mother had become a drug addict and Winter had started to self-harm. It had helped her to tune out of reality and escape all of those thoughts that told her that she was weak, that she was fat and that she didn’t have any true friends that would stick by her side no matter what.   
It also had helped her (in a way) with her newly acquired depression, anxiety and anorexia. So, when Darcy had offered the broken and scarred half human teenager the opportunity to extract her revenge on anyone that had ever hurt, she had jumped at the chance and had taken the opportunity.   
Winter snapped back into reality and turned to face Jackie with a cheeky and wide grin on her face once again.   
“You know, Winter isn’t totally to blame. We can blame Hekapoo and those idiotic bullies that dared to stand up and hurt their future ruler for some of this, they made her feel this way and want and need to destroy the entire kingdom,” Jackie said to her friend.   
Darcy nodded thoughtfully. She didn’t think that her friend was entirely to blame, but she was a little mad that this had happened.   
“Plus, if it helps, I did kidnap all of the kids aged five to fourteen, if that helps. Now we can make an army out of the children, because no one would ever hurt a child, right? We would be unstoppable. The three queens with everyone under their power. Queen Darcy Butterfly Ordonia of all things, Queen Jackie Lucitor Diaz of Underworld and Queen Winter Diaz of Sky, we would be unstoppable, and even if some one did find a weakness of us, then we can just kill them, right?” Jackie said, smiling.   
Darcy nodded at her friends, not hearing the footsteps behind her.   
“Darcy, what it going on out here? It sounds and smells like fire I think?”   
Darcy whipped around so see her younger brother standing there, rubbing his cute little tired eyes.   
“Oh, Tom, you are here. How wonderful. Welcome to the new and improved Mewni!” Darcy said, letting out an evil laugh as the queens stood aside to show the younger royal the burning kingdom.   
Tom gasped and turned his head from Darcy to Winter to Jackie, before repeating the same process several times just to clarify what had happened to the kingdom that he had grown to love so much.   
“Wha, what happened here? Where is mum and ma and uncle Tom and uncle Marco to put out this fire before it spreads everywhere, oh my gosh so many people are going to die!” Tom exclaimed.   
Darcy moved towards the smaller Mewman, gently brushing her index finger over his lips.   
“Shh….Tom, it will all be okay. Janna and Star are gone, I am the new queen. Tom and Marco have been murdered as well, by the same person that killed our very own parents. Jackie is the new queen of the underworld, don’t worry, Turdina is still alive as well,” Darcy told her younger brother in a soft, cooing voice that calmed him down slightly.   
Tom closed his eyes and lent against his sister, who picked him up and held in her arms. She smiled and gently caressed the side of his face as the youngest prince of Mewni fell asleep against her.   
The three queens were content for the moment. Tomorrow, they silently had all decided, they would begin to train the children for their army and then, hopefully by next year they would have a successful arm that they could use to take over even more kingdoms to have even more children to use for their army.   
But for now, they needed sleep after a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you that whatever feels you felt are totally unrefundable. You must now live through them whilst I drink your tears as if they were ambrosia! Ha, ha, ha!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. It took so much from me to write and I feel that I really put my heart into Winter’s backstory. I’ve never been (properly) abused by either of my parents, but I do know people that have.   
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, and have a good one:)  
> Thank you so much, Startherebel.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hello children of Mewni! You have all been saved from the fate that most of your parents have met! But do not worry, I am sure that in a couple of years you shall forget all about them!” Jackie shouted to the army of about two hundred children that she had managed to kidnap and rescue.

They all looked at her, afraid. They had all lost their parents, some of their friends, and, in some cases, their siblings. They were all very afraid of the three women standing in front of him.

Darcy stood with her wand in her hands, whilst Winter was standing with a piece of fire that she had summoned up balancing between her two golden horns. The flame was also between her newly acquainted crown.

All three girls wore crowns that looked very similar. they were made of a certain kind of gold that was indestructible. In the centre was a large golden and silver triangle gem. To the sides, there was two silver triangle gems. Darcy had made them herself, to show people who they were. They were the three queens of Mewni, and later, the multiverse.

Right now, however, they had to train their army that was made of children entirely. Some of the older children hung to the younger ones, gently calming them down or petting them gently in attempts to get them to calm down, hating how they were now.

They were all very frightened, and who wouldn’t be, when the three people that tore away your life and killed most of the people that you loved, were standing in front of you telling you that you were part of an army that they wanted to use to take over the multiverse.

“HEY! Yeah, you three! You can not just do this too us! We are people, we get a say in what happens to Mewni too! You can’t do that, Queen Janna and Queen Star will stop you! You three are….are monsters! Not fit to rule! And if Queen Star and Queen Janna won’t stop you, then King Marco and King Tom will stop you! You will not win! And, the princesses will help, as will the princes!” A voice shouted out from somewhere in the crowd.

Darcy chuckled and walked forward. She signalled for some of the guards that she had brainwashed to come forward and drag the intruder to the front stage.

The person that had shouted was a young boy, probably thirteen or fourteen years of age. He had dusty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore common town clothes that hung of his small frame. He was about as tall as Darcy, however.

The queen kneeled down and grabbed his chin.

“You don’t know who I am do you?” Darcy asked. The male shook his head.

The queen stood up and shouted the question at the crowd.

“DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?”

Many faces shook their heads. They didn’t recognise the female, who chuckled slightly.

“Queen Star, King Marco, Queen Janna and King Tom are all dead! I am the princess, do you honestly not recognise me? Or Queen Jackie or Queen Winter? Truly, we are so very disappointed in you all,” Darcy said, watching the crowd gasp and begin to whisper among themselves.

The young queen smiled to herself. All was going very well. The queen knew that there would be a few road blocks, but as they do say, when you come across a road block, kill it carefully so that it will never both you again.

Darcy grabbed her staff and watched as the wings grew larger and sharper. She raised the staff careful and brought it down on the young boy’s head. It fell straight off the neck.

Several people covered the younger children’s eyes, shielding them from the gruesome sight before them, as there was no reason for them to see it.

 Darcy, Jackie and Winter shared a smile. The three queens knew that they had hammered something into the children’s minds, so that they would be more cooperative.

Darcy shook her head at the crowd and let her bangs get in the way of her eyes. She gently moved them, and gasps ran around the room as they came up as a blood red garnet that glowed ever so slightly.

Behind her, she could feel the new presence in the room.

Toffee had arrived.

­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________

Daniel woke up to the warm sun just like any other morning. It was how he liked it, all the way up in the country, near to Echo Creak, but far away enough to be slightly secluded.

The family of four had lived there ever since, well, since Daniel could remember. He and his sister were home-schooled by their mother.  

Daniel’s little sister, Amy, was a fashion freak. She refused to go anywhere without a full face of make up and the newest fashion, even though they never left the house, and Daniel meant _never._ He had never seen a proper city or town that wasn’t on the news or in some movie that he and his sister had sat down to watch together, even though it usually meant fights.

The young Greason boy did often wonder why they lived away from everyone else, but he never really knew.

“Hey Dan, you want a sandwich? I am making some for school if you want one, okay honey?” Jackie, Daniel’s mother told him.

The bright blue streak that both Greason’s shared shone in the light. For some reason, it appeared to not be dye, but actually natural.

Daniel chuckled, however. He was home schooled, so that meant he could literally just walk a couple of meters from his classroom to the kitchen and make himself one.

He still nodded his head. Jackie’s sandwiches were very yummy, and Daniel wouldn’t miss the opportunity to have one for anything in the world.

“I hope you and your sister have a movie to watch today, an old friend of mine called up and needs some help, so I have to go and help them today, I hope you don’t mind, okay?” Jackie said and looked over at her son.

Daniel nodded, knowing that this meant that they could sit on the couch for twenty four hours and watch horror movies that his parents didn’t approve of like there was no tomorrow. The kind of thing that he loved to do.

The stairs creaked slightly, telling him that his sister was awake and possibly getting ready with her fancy outfit, completed with her fancy jewellery and full face of make up.

“Hey mum, hey Daniel. How are you two doing today? What is for breakfast? I hope pancakes, your pancakes are so good mum!” Amy said, peaking her head around the corner.

This mourning, her outfit consisted of a pretty flower patterned dress with straps. She had on some blue heals that defenatly complimented her dress. She had a blue streak in her hair that was obviously dye. Her make up was also well put on and it mostly just matched her dress. As did her jewellery, which consisted of a blue crystal necklace and matching bracelet.

“Oh, I am going to be away for a little while at an old friends, you two can watch some movies on the couch for the day until I get home tomorrow, okay? And also, your father said that he won’t be home for a couple more days, so you may also be alone for a couple of days of things get really bad at my friends house, okay?”

Daniel and Amy shared a glance and then both nodded to each other. Jackie smiled and sighed at the two of them. she was very happy to have the pair, and that they were so understanding.

Grabbing her bag, the young woman walked out the door a couple of minutes later, locking the door behind her.

She thought that this was only a minor thing. Oh, how wrong Jackie was. She thought that it was just a simple fight between her friend and her friend’s partner, or perhaps it was a fight between her and her children, any one of them.

Jackie knew that it was okay to have fight with your children, but you did have to resolve them, otherwise they could get worse. It was the same with your partner.

 

This was much bigger than she could ever imagine, however.

 

**Hello, I am back! Finally! I am so sorry for taking so long, I had a mini writers block. Also, I decided to introduce my Jackie x Oscar kids now. And, no, the person that Jackie is going to see isn’t Janna or Star or anyone else on Mewni.**

**Oskar works fly in, fly out at a music convention thing, and the family of four just live secluded because of reasons that you will have to keep reading to find out. I am going to try and not take as long with the next chapter, but I can’t make nay promises.**

**I think I have some time tomorrow to, but I don’t think that there will be any time on Monday and Tuesday is back to school.**

**Thanks, Startherebel.**


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy butterfly Ordonia had once hated children with a passion. Now, however, she found that they were more easily tolerable.   
It had been almost ninety more months since the three queens had started to take over the multiverse, meaning that Darcy and Jackie were both twenty eight, whilst Winter was thirty one.   
Winter was definitely the more ‘evil’ queen of the three. It may have been her past, but she didn’t let that go, even when she had gotten more than her fair share of revenge.   
Jackie seemed fine with anything. She was more into the torture sort of thing, and less of the killing part, although she did stick to torturing her brothers and not anyone else.   
Darcy, however, had many regrets. She missed her little brother, who had started to form an official relationship with Turdina. He was a teenager, and an adult if they were going by human terms, but refused to talk to his sister, who had ripped his mothers away from him.   
Thomas refused to even look at Darcy, and when describing his situation to anyone, would use the word hostage.   
To be completely honest, hostage was the perfect word for Thomas’s situation. He was being held against his will by Darcy, and Toffee, who they had successfully revived. He had also was continuously being treated like a hostage by everyone but Turdina, who was his girlfriend.   
Winter, Toffee and Jackie all treated Turdina and Tom like an item. Darcy was the only one that didn’t. Because she was the only one that they didn’t see.   
It made the queen depressed, because it wasn’t like she could choose who she was forced to share her soul with.   
The female Mewman queen wasn’t very happy at the fact that she was being refused by her own brother, the person that was supposed to be her very best friend.   
The queen didn’t know what to feel like when Jackie burst into her office, bearing only bad news.   
“Your majesty, it is your brother…… and Katrina of the swamp. She has kidnaped the princess of the underworld, and the prince of Mewni. We also have reason to believe that Katrina has started a rebellion against the new Mewman forces. She has rallied up ever single survivor from the Great Mewman fire, including kidnapping many of the weaker soldiers,” Jackie said, her voice quivering slightly before the leader of the three queens.   
“Thank you, Jackie. I shall see to it that the intruder, Katrina is punished under her own rights, and that The princess and Princess are safely returned home, with out any causalities. In the meantime would you please fetch my advisor.” Darcy told her friend, her voice standing strong despite the fear that had embedded deep into her heart.   
It was terrifying for the queen, but yet, at the same time, she was fine with it. She knew that Katrina would take good care of Thomas and Turdina, and that they would be treated better this way. It scared the queen that she thought that, but it was true.   
“You wished to see me, your majesty, what is that you require my services of?” Darcy’s advisor, Toffee asked as he entered the room. Being the one that had made this all possible, Darcy saw it only fair that he was part of the new magical high commission.   
The new magical high commission was very different to the original one, since all of the members that formed the original were now dead, or on the run from the new Mewman law.   
The new Magical High Commission had seven members. Darcy, the official queen of Mewni was the first member. Jackie was the second, as the Ruler of the Underworld. Winter, as the official ruler of Dimensions, was the third. Toffee, being the royal advisor was the forth. Meteora, who still had her memories of her first life, was the fifth. The second last was Sam, the son of Pony head and Kelly. The last member, and by far the least known, was Amy of Earth.   
They hadn’t successfully taken over Earth (yet) but they had managed to persuade May to come over to their side. When Earth was actually taken over, Amy had been promised the continent of Australia, as it had very little people compared to the rest of the continents, and had plenty of beauty that the other continents didn’t.   
Darcy was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared. The twenty eight year old turned her attention back to Toffee.   
Over almost fifteen years, Toffee had drastically changed once again. For example, he had and Meteora had ‘hooked up’ and had a son named Chase. He had also changed on appearance, with an even more formal outfit and proper looking clothes.   
“Oh, yes. I was thinking about the recent kidnapping events, and decided that we may need to do something, just in case of an emergency where one of the queens is needed to be replaced, because they, with lack of better word, are unable to perform their duties as royalty, and I think that you know what I have in mind.” Darcy said.   
Toffee smiled at her, a toothy grin. He had suggested this too her years ago, but Darcy had said that it wouldn’t be necessary.   
It was a simple spell that removed some of your soul and made an almost identical copy of you. They weren’t exactly the same, but shared many of the same soul qualities.   
Darcy, of course, had never thought that it would be necessary. The young queen knew that she wouldn’t have to die, but she was extremely paranoid about it, putting it off until last minute.   
But now, she knew what to do. The recent kidnappings had just given her the courage to do this. Plus, with Turdina and tom and the thing that they did that they didn’t want anybody to know about, what it had created, she had even more reason to do this.   
“Yes, your majesty. I’ll go prepare. I am very glad that you finally decided to use my advice.”  
Toffee left the room, leaving Darcy all alone. The young queen got up from her desk to turn off her light. She walked back to the desk again.   
The Mewman Queen picked up a photo of Thomas and herself from inside of the locked draw under her desk. 

“Meillia, use it well, my darling. I wish that I could meet you, but I shall always be with you this way. I promise that you won’t have to grow up like I did, I promise you this…”

What do you think that Tom and Turdina did that shall affect everyone?


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy hated doing this sort of thing. It was almost identical to actually submitting to her advisor, who stood by her.

The man seemed to be overly happy that she had actually listened to him for once, considering the fact that she preferred advice, rather than ideas.

She readied her wand, preparing to cast the spell to make her new counterpart.

Toffee stood by her, standing in one of the circles. The Mewman monster was more than just ready to give up some of his own soul to one of the ideas that he had had.

“Cogebat priscos illos penitus obsecro aufer ab huius animae sunt utriusque egredere creare novum mihi!” Darcy shouted, watching as light erupted from her wand.

The triangle on it started glowing white, connecting with her cheek marks, which also glowed. The wings on the side grew larger, expanding in size and shape. The hilt started to meld itself into the queen, becoming laser hot.

Darcy screamed, feeling an indescribable feeling of pain, that, under normal circumstances, would have just washed away, but yet it stayed. The female Butterfly could feel parts of her soul, the more painful parts, being directly ripped out of her like there was no tomorrow.

Light filled the room, washing over everything, so that not even Toffee could see anything.

Of they could have seen her though, they would have seen the parts of her that was Toffee gone, leaving her glowing red eyes and strange new cheek marks.

They looked like a half star, with dots on either side. They had a golden colour, matching the colour of her proper cheek marks.

It was terrifying, yet beautiful.

The queen of Mewni watched as the last of the light started to drag away into the centre of the circle.

Some of the light, however, remained. It stayed in the centre of the circle that Toffee had prepared, slowly shaping into a strange shape.

Darcy turned to Toffee, who offered her a small smile. The queen sighed heavily, touching her cheeks, which had faded ever so slightly.

The strange shape before them suddenly stopped moving around. Toffee and Darcy faced it. The shape looked like a human, and colour was slowly filling it up.

Bit by bit, colour filled it in. the skin colour was first, then the actually clothes that seemed to have taken inspiration from Darcy’s own (she wasn’t wearing proper queen clothes, more just normal, everyday clothes) so they weren’t very formal. Lastly, was his yellow eyes and apple cheek marks.

His cheek marks were black, and it was hard to tell what they looked like, but both Mewman’s decided that they were apples.

“The apple of discord, the serpent’s apple. of course, only the side object in what was a major plan. How ironic!” Toffee let out a small laugh as he cast a side look at Darcy, who was nodding wickedly and smiling.

Her eyes were twinkling again, and the princess reached up to touch her cheeks, with she could have sworn changed through out the ceremony, from the pain that she had been feeling the that area.

The Mewman queen slowly walked forward, carefully watching the shape as it started to observe the area around it.

She smiled to herself, happy that she could create such a thing. It may need some training, but she would do it eventually.

“General Angel, welcome to Mewni.” Darcy smiled to herself, the creations name was more than just ironic.

It was meant to symbolise that even Angels can fall, as this one will. he was the angel, the first of the fallen. One to lead the army of children, the army of Mewni that the three queens had created.

Behind her, Darcy could hear toffee clapping with acceptance, telling her that he accepted her choice of name.

“Thank you, my advisor. You may go home now, I have a few things that I need to do before I retire.” Darcy said in her formal voice,  the monotone echoing the room.

Toffee nodded, smiling slightly as he exited the room, leaving Darcy all alone once again. The Mewman queen sighed, knowing what came next.

“Well, I trust that this will a Mewni that my niece can grow up in, a peaceful Mewni. Angel, you know what to do once my brother, the prince arrives, am I correct?” Darcy said, turning to her creation, who nodded his head.

Being a literal part of the older Mewman’s soul, Angel had been programmed to know exactly what to do once Katrina arrived here, at the castle.

The rebellion had been rising up for weeks, months, years even. With the assisted help of Darcy herself, and Katrina being the former head of the guards, which helped her to know her way around the castle, the rebellion should go smoothly.

It was a shame that the queen wouldn’t be around to see it.

Darcy ordered two of the older guards to escort Angel to his room that he was to stay in, whilst the Mewman queen decided to walk herself to her office, awaiting what was to come of her.

It would be midnight, if her senses her correct. Thanks to her great something grandmother, Galaxia the clairvoyant, Darcy had some spells that had helped her see how long she had left, so that she could prepare.

“Mother, Mother. Grandmother, great grandmother, and all of those before you. I promise that I will fix my mistakes, I will right my wrongs and then Mewni will only ever see the pure light of day, and they may rest through the night, like as pure usual before my mistakes came to light. I promise you this, through my word as the queen of Mewni. I promise you this.”

Darcy stared up at the wall, not noticing that she had entered the grandma room, staring up at the tapestry of her mothers.

Tears started to stream down her eyes and cheeks, watching as the tablets started to glow at the words of her promise.

Darcy was so distracted by the glowing, that she almost didn’t notice the clock coming close to striking midnight.

“I shall see you at the grandmother farm, my ancestors,” Darcy whispered, shutting her eyes as she tightened the grip on her other arm, missing the presence of her wand.

The pieces of the wand were all spread over the different universe, split into eight different parts, people that Darcy knew would help her.

“I know you all. We shall all set the universe free…..Adeline, Cosmo, Blue, Jamie, Falcon, Nessie, Chimera, Will, Pip, Milky, and all of the others set to help our multiverse, I promise that this is my duty to bring you all together, I promise you this…”

And, with that, Darcy collapsed, a piece of paper in her hand. It was a note to Toffee, saying that she didn’t want this role anywhere, and other things that weren’t important.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Chase Butterfly stood in one of the many balconies of the Butterfly castle. The Monster prince sighed.

His father was taking longer coming from work than he usually did, and his mother was still off making havoc somewhere in the multiverse, leaving Chase all alone.

To be completely honest, Chase didn’t mind his own company as much as he said he hated it. It was the only place without his parents trying to make him the perfect prince, so that he could help Queen Darcy when he was older.

The clock suddenly, without any warning what so ever, struck midnight. Chase felt a strange presence go through his whole body.

The young prince almost jumped with surprise when he heard the door slam open, indicating that his father was home. He just hoped that he was in a good mode, otherwise Chase would probably be the one suffering from his moody temper.

“Hello father, how was your day?” Chase asked politely, giving a small bow as he reached his father.

As he looked up into his father’s wide grin, Chase could tell that his day had gone pretty good, which meant that he would have to get hurt tonight.

“Excellent, her majesty, the queen Darcy Butterfly of Mewni, finally took in and used one of my ideas. Now that doesn’t happen everyday does it, son?” Toffee said, his grin almost scaring his son, who was more than glad that he was happy tonight.

Chase shook his head, not wanting to make his father angry, if that was even possible.

“Now, where is your mother, I would like to talk to her. have you seen her around?” Toffee asked, addressing his son, who shook his head.

“No father, I haven’t seen mother. last time that I saw her she went out to do some things before you got home, she didn’t expect you to be home for a long time, so she decided to get some of her own chores done, I shall alert you if I ever see her tonight,” Chase said, trying his best not to shake as Toffee nodded his head, think quite clearly now.

When he was finally dismissed, Chase ran off as fast as he could, towards where his best friend, Sam lived.

Sam was the son of Kelly and Flying Princess Pony head, as well as Chase’s best friend. He was always there for him, even when he couldn’t be.

Sam was a couple of years older than Chase, but that didn’t matter to either of the boys.

“Hey there Chase! I didn’t expect to see you today, though your dad did seem quite happy today, so I was hoping to see you, and what do you know, I got my wish!” Sam said, running around the corner and nearly slamming into his best friend.

Sam had curly green hair that was cut short, not quite reaching his chest. He has one eye, where the other was supposed to be was a flower, but the opposite eye was green, a glowing, radioactive green.

He had a purple horn in his head, as well as dark skin that he got from his mother. some areas of his skin where slightly pink, with different shades in different areas.

Chase, on the other hand, had grey skin with grey and silver fur on his lower arms and lower legs. He had slitted eyes, with a yellowish background. The monster prince also had slicked back black hair that he got from his father, with a dark purple in some areas that he got from his mother.

Chase chuckled slightly as he fell back, before being helped back up by his friend, who seemed more than happy to see his good friend.

“SO, what are we going to do tonight? I mean, the Queen doesn’t seem to be doing anything that could get in the way of having fun, we could go down and torture James, Jamie and the others, because, hey, why not? I mean, we love that, right?” Chase said, his eyes glittering slightly.

Sam nodded, and gently grabbed his friend’s hand, leading him into the dungeons, where the prisoners where kept.

Whenever the boys went down there, Aiden would beg them to let him go, Jamie would try to bribe them, and James would only yell at them and demand that they let him go, and that he hadn’t done anything wrong, so they should let him go.

Tonight, both boys new that Jackie was coming down, so they would get to see her do her stuff. She didn’t know that they came down here, and Sam and Chase intended to keep it that way. The less people that knew the better.

Sam cast a look over at his best friend, who slowly crept down the stairs into the basement. They could already hear the screams of James, who always got the worst of the lot.

They could hear him pleading and begging at Jackie to stop it, but she didn’t. no, she never did.

Tonight however, there was another thing to be heard, which was the messenger’s voice, who was in a panic at the current news.

“The queen is dead, I repeat the queen is dead!”

**Hello. You will notice that I put more words in this chapter, you are welcome. Now I really should go write some Beautiful Nightmares, but hey. I hope that you liked this chapter, next one shall introduce who Meillia is.**  

**Thank you, Startherebel.**


	12. Chapter 12

In the birthing room, lay Princess Turdina Lucitor Diaz of the Underworld. Next to was a nurse, her husband, Prince Thomas Butterfly Ordonia of Mewni, and her new born’s God mother, Katrina, former head of the royal Mewman army.

Only moments ago, Turdina had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had glowing red eyes that almost reminded the Prince and princess of her Aunt’s own ones. She had dark blue hair with silver tips shooting up through it, pale skin and strange cheek marks.

He cheek marks looked a lot like a spear going up and two coming out of the side of that spear. The cheek marks were a deep blue colour, matching her hair.

“What are you going to name her, Tom? I’ll name our next baby, so you name this beautiful girl, okay?” Turdina said, her voice cracking slightly thanks to all of the screaming that she had just done to push this beautiful baby girl out.

“Well, I don’t like any names, except for yours, but my sister did really like the name Meillia, and she said that if she ever did have a child, that is what she would name it. She never did have children, and I don’t think that she will ever, so let’s name her Meillia….after what Darcy never was,” Tom said, sighing slightly as he remembered things from his childhood.

 Katrina smiled as she looked over at the happy couple. Turdina had passed Meillia, who had finally opened her eyes again, to Tom, who looked at her like any new father would.

They both liked at each other for a little, trying to see what was going to happen now. Tom was really worried, he had no idea what he had to do.

If Toffee ever found out what they had done, what they had done to create this beautiful baby girl, then they knew that Meillia was doomed. And, as parents, that was something that they could never imagine that they would ever want to happy to their baby girl.

Katrina snapped her head up from where she had been gently caressing Meillia as one of the older guards burst into the room.

“The Queen Darcy is dead! They just found out that she died in the old room of queens. Although it is for some reason a couple of years away, the funeral will be held and everyone in the kingdom are required to go to it, making it one of the best times to strike them down!” The man said, his black hair bobbing up and down in happiness.

Katrina nodded her head. She knew that nothing interesting would happen over the next couple of years that would give them leverage to help attack the castle, so even though it was a couple of years away, Katrina knew that that was what Darcy would have wanted, so long as nobody else get hurt.

“I’ve got to go do some stuff, I will be back later,” Katrina said, addressing Tom and Turdina, who nodded to her, not minding now that they had Meillia out of Turdina.

The royal couple stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. They were both very scared about what their parenting experience would be like, and that was fine.

They just had to know that they should stick together no matter what.

 

\--------------------------------------------

Meillia, now six, stood in her bedroom. The princess smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her brother and parents were downstairs, waiting for her.

Tonight a special guest was coming over. His name was Gold Stone and his parents, Diamond Emerald Stone had been invited to help with the rebellion, to which they had gladly accepted.

Their son, Gold, was a couple of years older than Meillia, and the moment that she saw him she knew that she liked him. Not just  for his looks, but for her attitude and personality.

The princess wanted to look nice to impress him, and it was working so far. She had put on her usual princess gown, put her hair into a bun instead of it’s usual plaits.

_You look so pretty, my flower….._

Meillia looked around, having heard a small voice. She watched as suddenly a strange ghost came into her room, filling the room with light that prevented the young girl from seeing anything.

When the light cleared, she could see the ghost. It was quite clearly a female, and she was transparent to the little princess.

She had hair that went from black at the bottom to white at the top. It looked quite pretty to the princess. She also had glowing orange eyes, with her pale skin. She had a fringe that swept across her face and was pushed behind her ear.

She was wearing a black shirt with a red and black flannel shirt over it, with jeans and knee high boots. On her head was a small tiara with a triangle on it.

It suddenly became clear to Meillia that this woman was a butterfly when she saw her cheeks, which had golden triangles, exactly like her brother’s on her cheeks.

_Do you not recognise me, my flower? I am your aunt Darcy, your father’s sister. I know that he has told you nothing of me, but please do not tell him about this meeting, for both of out sakes…_

The ghost had a nice voice, and Meillia nodded. She was happy to see her aunt for the first time ever. She had never seen her in any photos, and she had heard her parents talking about her but had never actually seen her before.

Deciding that she could afford to be a little late, Meillia stayed put. She wanted to know this woman, so she would know this woman.

It was time to find out who she was and why Tom never told Meillia or Bebe directly about her.

Meillia gently sat down on the bed next to her, watching as the ghost gently floated above her and sat down next to the princess.

She seemed to be happy to see Meillia, and Meillia was more than happy to finally find out who she was. Not just so that she could slam it in Bebe’s face that she had found out before him did, but general, natural curiosity.

“So, I never did ask, what is your name? mine is Meillia, and I like flowers and pretty things!” Meillia asked, throwing her arms up into the air.

_I am Darcy Butterfly Ordonia, former queen of Mewni. I like my family, musicals and music. They both bring me much joy._

Meillia looked at Darcy, her eyes twinkling. The princess was more than just happy now, she had found out who this was, even some probably personal things about her!

_And, I am you._

Meillia turned to look at her aunt, confused by what she had just said. Darcy let out a laugh. It was a nice, genuine sound.

_I don’t suppose that you have heard of incarnation?_

The Butterfly-Lucitor nodded her head excitedly. Her dad had told her about it when she was a little girl, even younger than she already was.

_Well, I was incarnated into my very own niece. You are destined for great things, Meillia, my flower. I am here to make sure that you do not fall down the same path that I did, all those years ago._

Meillia realized that this woman had probably had a rough past, possibly being abused, or causing the abuse herself.

The old queen, which Meillia now realized was Darcy, had ruled Mewni in a very viscous and cunning way. That same queen was her father’s sister.

It was easy to fall into a path that was harder to get out of than you thought it would be, Meillia realized.

Her red eyes started glowing, a sign from her mother that she needed to hurry up and get down the stairs for dinner.

Meillia gave Darcy a quick nod before heading down the stairs to go to dinner. She would wait until she was a little older to tell her brother and parents that she knew about Darcy, so that they didn’t freak out.

Darcy watched her go. It was nice to finally know her niece, even if she wouldn’t get to talk to her or interact with her outside of her room, or when they were both all alone.

Still, it was nice to finally meet her. even though Darcy had technically already met her….

 

­--------------------------------------------

The next seven years passed like a blur. Nothing that out of the ordinary happened, minus Chase Butterfly and Sam Pony head coming over to the rebellion’s side, helping them out when they needed help. 

The second child of Turdina and Tom was also born, named Bebe by his mother, his name matching his sisters. He was born with triangles on his cheeks, porcelain like skin, Blue eyes and white hair with wispy purple tips.

Meillia and Bebe were the most adorable things, because when Bebe was born Meillia had taken an instant liking to him, even though she was only two, and Bebe had not liked her in the slightest. The soldiers and people that had been rescued loved when they came around, because both siblings were so much to have around.

Now, however, they were hidden in a backpack that Katrina was carrying towards the butterfly castle for the official funeral of Queen Darcy Butterfly Ordonia of Mewni.

A couple of hundred meters away, Tom and Turdina were, hiding with Bebe and pretending to be a family. Even from where she was, Katrina could see them.

The plan was to try and get as close to Toffee as possible, by doing something that broke the rules and meant that they had to be executed.

Then they could all get the back up that were in the actual high commission to help take them out. Anything that happened after that was what they came up with then and there.

So, for the most part, the plan did work. Katrina managed to create a large fight, with the help of Tom and Turdina.

They were brought to the stage, praying and hoping that no one recognise them before they needed them to.

Jackie grabbed the bag off of Katrina, dumping it a while away before they grabbed out the scythe used for killing people.

When she had been put down inside the bag, Meillia, assisted by Sam and Chase, managed to get out and complete her part of the plan: making sure that James, Jamie and the rest of the prisoners that Jackie used for torture were freed.

Unfortunately, she had to do this alone because Chase and Sam had to participate in the execution.

Meillia did get some help from Darcy, who was more than happy to do her part in helping the kingdom.

_Go left, now go right and down those stairs right to the basement. I know that Jackie keeps her key on the right hook, and be careful not to be seen by anyone, okay?_

Darcy flew after her niece, making sure that she was going the right was and showing her where to go when she wasn’t. together, they made a great team.

It wasn’t just favouritism that had compelled Darcy to embed a piece of the wand in her niece, so that she could use even more magic than she already could…

“Hey you guys, I know that you don’t know me, but I know who you are. I’m Meillia and I am here to help you to escape, so you need to trust me, okay?” Meillia said, hiding Darcy behind her back. She didn’t want them to see her just yet. They might freak out. And that wouldn’t be good at all.

The young Butterfly gently removed the chains, giving the boys some much needed food that they scarfed down immediately.

“Follow me. Also, I hope that you don’t mind, but I have an old friend with me, just don’t freak out, okay?” The thirteen year old said, her voice cracking slightly. She was worried that they might get caught, and then what would happen? Trouble, that is what!

Darcy appeared from behind Meillia, causing the boys to gasp. They looked at the former queen. She looked a lot different to what they remembered.

For one, her short hair that they only ever saw in a bun or just down, spilling over her shoulders was tied back in a messy pony tail, the fringe that usually didn’t hang over anything but did still brush across the side of her face, it now hung over her face like before but covered the right side of her third eye.

Her green dress with a low hanging collar was replaced by a flannel shirt, a grey sweater with a loopy collar, jeans and knee high boots that were hidden by her jeans.

“Ah, hey James, Jamie, Aiden. Before you say anything, I am really sorry and that it was very dumb of me thinking that I could make everything better by simply just killing everything or just setting it on fire. I am really sorry, and this will be the last time that you are ever hurt by me, okay?” The former Queen said, her face twisting into one of sorrow.

Jamie nodded his head, his cheek marks glowing slightly. The marks being the symbol of piece, so it did make a lot of sense that he forgave her.

James slowly nodded his head. He was more careful in trust in the queen, knowing what she had been like before, so there was no reason that she couldn’t still be.

Aiden also seemed quite unsure of whether or not to trust the former queen. He gently rubbed his arm, before looking at Meillia and nodding. It seemed that he forgave her, and was grateful that they had rescued him.

The four of them followed Darcy, who flew in front of them so that they could get back to the others in time for them to see Toffee die, which was something that they all wanted to see.

Darcy flew up to the curtains of the stage, yanking them down. They revealed a horrible that no one could have predicted, particularly because of how well the plan had been thought out.

When they managed to face each other, Thomas stared at his sister, shocked at the fact that he could see her. so was Toffee, apparently.

“Darcy….”

Darcy looked at her brother, before rushing forward to stop Toffee from what he was about to do. She managed to get the lizard knocked off of his feet before he attempted to resume what he was doing.

Some of the guards grabbed the former queen and her associates.

It seemed to Darcy that nothing had even changed since they had left. Toffee raised the scythe up and high, and brought it down on the kneeling Thomas before him.

\--------------------------------------------

As soon as he had seen his daughter leave, Thomas instantly felt better. They still had to find a way to get out of these bonds, but then that was the hard part.

Thomas couldn’t help but look at Jackie, who had grabbed Katrina, having not noticed who she actually was.

Without any warning, Katrina swiped a left hook up at the Lucitor Diaz, shocking her and causing her to fall to the ground.

A couple of the guards rushed forward to put her back in her bonds, so Tom used his magic to knock them back, assisted by his fiancée, Turdina.

Turdina turned to Tom, who nodded at her. their daughter had got away, so hopefully they wouldn’t notice their son was actually their son.

Bebe removed the halo from above his head and swung it around at any guards that dared to come near him or Katrina. So it was a good idea to bring him after all.

The fight lasted a couple of minutes, before Jackie decided to join the fight once again, swinging her cane that she had acquired at the group, who attempted to move out of the way.

It didn’t take long before they had them back on their knees, preparing to be killed. Tom really hoped that Meillia would hurry up and get here with the others, so that they could try and escape.

Toffee chuckled at Tom, before grabbing his chin to make the Butterfly Ordonia look at him. He grunted and tried to look away, without any success.

“I told you that if you ever got in the way of my plans, I would rip you apart, piece by piece in front of your sister, whilst she cheered me on. She practically worships me, but you would not know that, would you? When was the last time that you actually talked to her, huh? I was the last person to ever talk to her, and she was on our side. No one knows why she died, but I promise you that I will find out. And now, we shall kill your friends and family right before your eyes, and then we shall chain you up in the dungeon. Actually, how about you go first, huh? This will be so much fun!” Toffee said, standing up.

Tom grunted, annoyed at the monster before him. Toffee grabbed the scythe off of Jackie, who happily gave it to him.

The monster king raised it up, holding it above the youngest Butterfly Ordonia’s head, preparing to kill him.

Without warning, the curtain to the backstage ripped off, revealing Aiden, Meillia, Darcy (who looked like a ghost,) James and Jamie.

Toffee stared at Darcy for a small while, watching the former queens every move. He was quite suspicious of her, even now.

When they managed to face each other, Thomas stared at his sister, shocked at the fact that he could see her. so was Toffee, apparently.

“Darcy….”

Darcy looked at her brother, before rushing forward to stop Toffee from what he was about to do. She managed to get the lizard knocked off of his feet before he attempted to resume what he was doing.

Some of the guards grabbed the former queen and her associates.

Tom watched as Darcy looked around, having seen nothing changed. She looked shock, like this was a complete surprise to her.

Well, it was her friends, and she should have known what was going on the moment that she had left.

Tom watched as Toffee raised the scythe once again, and brung it down on the youngest butterfly Ordonia.

 

 

**I’m sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at three am after five all-nighters. Also I was crying because these are the last few chapters…..I literally only have two to five chapters left with you guys….:(**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at three am after five all-nighters. Also I was crying because these are the last few chapters…..I literally only have two to five chapters left with you guys….:(


	13. Chapter 13

In the birthing room, lay Princess Turdina Lucitor Diaz of the Underworld. Next to was a nurse, her husband, Prince Thomas Butterfly Ordonia of Mewni, and her new born's God mother, Katrina, former head of the royal Mewman army.

Only moments ago, Turdina had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had glowing red eyes that almost reminded the Prince and princess of her Aunt's own ones. She had dark blue hair with silver tips shooting up through it, pale skin and strange cheek marks.

He cheek marks looked a lot like a spear going up and two coming out of the side of that spear. The cheek marks were a deep blue colour, matching her hair.

"What are you going to name her, Tom? I'll name our next baby, so you name this beautiful girl, okay?" Turdina said, her voice cracking slightly thanks to all of the screaming that she had just done to push this beautiful baby girl out.

"Well, I don't like any names, except for yours, but my sister did really like the name Meillia, and she said that if she ever did have a child, that is what she would name it. She never did have children, and I don't think that she will ever, so let's name her Meillia….after what Darcy never was," Tom said, sighing slightly as he remembered things from his childhood.

Katrina smiled as she looked over at the happy couple. Turdina had passed Meillia, who had finally opened her eyes again, to Tom, who looked at her like any new father would.

They both liked at each other for a little, trying to see what was going to happen now. Tom was really worried, he had no idea what he had to do.

If Toffee ever found out what they had done, what they had done to create this beautiful baby girl, then they knew that Meillia was doomed. And, as parents, that was something that they could never imagine that they would ever want to happy to their baby girl.

Katrina snapped her head up from where she had been gently caressing Meillia as one of the older guards burst into the room.

"The Queen Darcy is dead! They just found out that she died in the old room of queens. Although it is for some reason a couple of years away, the funeral will be held and everyone in the kingdom are required to go to it, making it one of the best times to strike them down!" The man said, his black hair bobbing up and down in happiness.

Katrina nodded her head. She knew that nothing interesting would happen over the next couple of years that would give them leverage to help attack the castle, so even though it was a couple of years away, Katrina knew that that was what Darcy would have wanted, so long as nobody else get hurt.

"I've got to go do some stuff, I will be back later," Katrina said, addressing Tom and Turdina, who nodded to her, not minding now that they had Meillia out of Turdina.

The royal couple stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. They were both very scared about what their parenting experience would be like, and that was fine.

They just had to know that they should stick together no matter what.

Meillia, now six, stood in her bedroom. The princess smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her brother and parents were downstairs, waiting for her.

Tonight a special guest was coming over. His name was Gold Stone and his parents, Diamond Emerald Stone had been invited to help with the rebellion, to which they had gladly accepted.

Their son, Gold, was a couple of years older than Meillia, and the moment that she saw him she knew that she liked him. Not just for his looks, but for her attitude and personality.

The princess wanted to look nice to impress him, and it was working so far. She had put on her usual princess gown, put her hair into a bun instead of it's usual plaits.

You look so pretty, my flower…..

Meillia looked around, having heard a small voice. She watched as suddenly a strange ghost came into her room, filling the room with light that prevented the young girl from seeing anything.

When the light cleared, she could see the ghost. It was quite clearly a female, and she was transparent to the little princess.

She had hair that went from black at the bottom to white at the top. It looked quite pretty to the princess. She also had glowing orange eyes, with her pale skin. She had a fringe that swept across her face and was pushed behind her ear.

She was wearing a black shirt with a red and black flannel shirt over it, with jeans and knee high boots. On her head was a small tiara with a triangle on it.

It suddenly became clear to Meillia that this woman was a butterfly when she saw her cheeks, which had golden triangles, exactly like her brother's on her cheeks.

Do you not recognise me, my flower? I am your aunt Darcy, your father's sister. I know that he has told you nothing of me, but please do not tell him about this meeting, for both of out sakes…

The ghost had a nice voice, and Meillia nodded. She was happy to see her aunt for the first time ever. She had never seen her in any photos, and she had heard her parents talking about her but had never actually seen her before.

Deciding that she could afford to be a little late, Meillia stayed put. She wanted to know this woman, so she would know this woman.

It was time to find out who she was and why Tom never told Meillia or Bebe directly about her.

Meillia gently sat down on the bed next to her, watching as the ghost gently floated above her and sat down next to the princess.

She seemed to be happy to see Meillia, and Meillia was more than happy to finally find out who she was. Not just so that she could slam it in Bebe's face that she had found out before him did, but general, natural curiosity.

"So, I never did ask, what is your name? mine is Meillia, and I like flowers and pretty things!" Meillia asked, throwing her arms up into the air.

I am Darcy Butterfly Ordonia, former queen of Mewni. I like my family, musicals and music. They both bring me much joy.

Meillia looked at Darcy, her eyes twinkling. The princess was more than just happy now, she had found out who this was, even some probably personal things about her!

And, I am you.

Meillia turned to look at her aunt, confused by what she had just said. Darcy let out a laugh. It was a nice, genuine sound.

I don't suppose that you have heard of incarnation?

The Butterfly-Lucitor nodded her head excitedly. Her dad had told her about it when she was a little girl, even younger than she already was.

Well, I was incarnated into my very own niece. You are destined for great things, Meillia, my flower. I am here to make sure that you do not fall down the same path that I did, all those years ago.

Meillia realized that this woman had probably had a rough past, possibly being abused, or causing the abuse herself.

The old queen, which Meillia now realized was Darcy, had ruled Mewni in a very viscous and cunning way. That same queen was her father's sister.

It was easy to fall into a path that was harder to get out of than you thought it would be, Meillia realized.

Her red eyes started glowing, a sign from her mother that she needed to hurry up and get down the stairs for dinner.

Meillia gave Darcy a quick nod before heading down the stairs to go to dinner. She would wait until she was a little older to tell her brother and parents that she knew about Darcy, so that they didn't freak out.

Darcy watched her go. It was nice to finally know her niece, even if she wouldn't get to talk to her or interact with her outside of her room, or when they were both all alone.

Still, it was nice to finally meet her. even though Darcy had technically already met her….

The next seven years passed like a blur. Nothing that out of the ordinary happened, minus Chase Butterfly and Sam Pony head coming over to the rebellion's side, helping them out when they needed help.

The second child of Turdina and Tom was also born, named Bebe by his mother, his name matching his sisters. He was born with triangles on his cheeks, porcelain like skin, Blue eyes and white hair with wispy purple tips.

Meillia and Bebe were the most adorable things, because when Bebe was born Meillia had taken an instant liking to him, even though she was only two, and Bebe had not liked her in the slightest. The soldiers and people that had been rescued loved when they came around, because both siblings were so much to have around.

Now, however, they were hidden in a backpack that Katrina was carrying towards the butterfly castle for the official funeral of Queen Darcy Butterfly Ordonia of Mewni.

A couple of hundred meters away, Tom and Turdina were, hiding with Bebe and pretending to be a family. Even from where she was, Katrina could see them.

The plan was to try and get as close to Toffee as possible, by doing something that broke the rules and meant that they had to be executed.

Then they could all get the back up that were in the actual high commission to help take them out. Anything that happened after that was what they came up with then and there.

So, for the most part, the plan did work. Katrina managed to create a large fight, with the help of Tom and Turdina.

They were brought to the stage, praying and hoping that no one recognise them before they needed them to.

Jackie grabbed the bag off of Katrina, dumping it a while away before they grabbed out the scythe used for killing people.

When she had been put down inside the bag, Meillia, assisted by Sam and Chase, managed to get out and complete her part of the plan: making sure that James, Jamie and the rest of the prisoners that Jackie used for torture were freed.

Unfortunately, she had to do this alone because Chase and Sam had to participate in the execution.

Meillia did get some help from Darcy, who was more than happy to do her part in helping the kingdom.

Go left, now go right and down those stairs right to the basement. I know that Jackie keeps her key on the right hook, and be careful not to be seen by anyone, okay?

Darcy flew after her niece, making sure that she was going the right was and showing her where to go when she wasn't. together, they made a great team.

It wasn't just favouritism that had compelled Darcy to embed a piece of the wand in her niece, so that she could use even more magic than she already could…

"Hey you guys, I know that you don't know me, but I know who you are. I'm Meillia and I am here to help you to escape, so you need to trust me, okay?" Meillia said, hiding Darcy behind her back. She didn't want them to see her just yet. They might freak out. And that wouldn't be good at all.

The young Butterfly gently removed the chains, giving the boys some much needed food that they scarfed down immediately.

"Follow me. Also, I hope that you don't mind, but I have an old friend with me, just don't freak out, okay?" The thirteen year old said, her voice cracking slightly. She was worried that they might get caught, and then what would happen? Trouble, that is what!

Darcy appeared from behind Meillia, causing the boys to gasp. They looked at the former queen. She looked a lot different to what they remembered.

For one, her short hair that they only ever saw in a bun or just down, spilling over her shoulders was tied back in a messy pony tail, the fringe that usually didn't hang over anything but did still brush across the side of her face, it now hung over her face like before but covered the right side of her third eye.

Her green dress with a low hanging collar was replaced by a flannel shirt, a grey sweater with a loopy collar, jeans and knee high boots that were hidden by her jeans.

"Ah, hey James, Jamie, Aiden. Before you say anything, I am really sorry and that it was very dumb of me thinking that I could make everything better by simply just killing everything or just setting it on fire. I am really sorry, and this will be the last time that you are ever hurt by me, okay?" The former Queen said, her face twisting into one of sorrow.

Jamie nodded his head, his cheek marks glowing slightly. The marks being the symbol of piece, so it did make a lot of sense that he forgave her.

James slowly nodded his head. He was more careful in trust in the queen, knowing what she had been like before, so there was no reason that she couldn't still be.

Aiden also seemed quite unsure of whether or not to trust the former queen. He gently rubbed his arm, before looking at Meillia and nodding. It seemed that he forgave her, and was grateful that they had rescued him.

The four of them followed Darcy, who flew in front of them so that they could get back to the others in time for them to see Toffee die, which was something that they all wanted to see.

Darcy flew up to the curtains of the stage, yanking them down. They revealed a horrible that no one could have predicted, particularly because of how well the plan had been thought out.

When they managed to face each other, Thomas stared at his sister, shocked at the fact that he could see her. so was Toffee, apparently.

"Darcy…."

Darcy looked at her brother, before rushing forward to stop Toffee from what he was about to do. She managed to get the lizard knocked off of his feet before he attempted to resume what he was doing.

Some of the guards grabbed the former queen and her associates.

It seemed to Darcy that nothing had even changed since they had left. Toffee raised the scythe up and high, and brought it down on the kneeling Thomas before him.

As soon as he had seen his daughter leave, Thomas instantly felt better. They still had to find a way to get out of these bonds, but then that was the hard part.

Thomas couldn't help but look at Jackie, who had grabbed Katrina, having not noticed who she actually was.

Without any warning, Katrina swiped a left hook up at the Lucitor Diaz, shocking her and causing her to fall to the ground.

A couple of the guards rushed forward to put her back in her bonds, so Tom used his magic to knock them back, assisted by his fiancée, Turdina.

Turdina turned to Tom, who nodded at her. their daughter had got away, so hopefully they wouldn't notice their son was actually their son.

Bebe removed the halo from above his head and swung it around at any guards that dared to come near him or Katrina. So it was a good idea to bring him after all.

The fight lasted a couple of minutes, before Jackie decided to join the fight once again, swinging her cane that she had acquired at the group, who attempted to move out of the way.

It didn't take long before they had them back on their knees, preparing to be killed. Tom really hoped that Meillia would hurry up and get here with the others, so that they could try and escape.

Toffee chuckled at Tom, before grabbing his chin to make the Butterfly Ordonia look at him. He grunted and tried to look away, without any success.

"I told you that if you ever got in the way of my plans, I would rip you apart, piece by piece in front of your sister, whilst she cheered me on. She practically worships me, but you would not know that, would you? When was the last time that you actually talked to her, huh? I was the last person to ever talk to her, and she was on our side. No one knows why she died, but I promise you that I will find out. And now, we shall kill your friends and family right before your eyes, and then we shall chain you up in the dungeon. Actually, how about you go first, huh? This will be so much fun!" Toffee said, standing up.

Tom grunted, annoyed at the monster before him. Toffee grabbed the scythe off of Jackie, who happily gave it to him.

The monster king raised it up, holding it above the youngest Butterfly Ordonia's head, preparing to kill him.

Without warning, the curtain to the backstage ripped off, revealing Aiden, Meillia, Darcy (who looked like a ghost,) James and Jamie.

Toffee stared at Darcy for a small while, watching the former queens every move. He was quite suspicious of her, even now.

When they managed to face each other, Thomas stared at his sister, shocked at the fact that he could see her. so was Toffee, apparently.

"Darcy…."

Darcy looked at her brother, before rushing forward to stop Toffee from what he was about to do. She managed to get the lizard knocked off of his feet before he attempted to resume what he was doing.

Some of the guards grabbed the former queen and her associates.

Tom watched as Darcy looked around, having seen nothing changed. She looked shock, like this was a complete surprise to her.

Well, it was her friends, and she should have known what was going on the moment that she had left.

Tom watched as Toffee raised the scythe once again, and brung it down on the youngest butterfly Ordonia.


	14. Chapter 14

Darcy butterfly Ordonia looked over at her niece. The teenager was spending time with her now boyfriend, Gold.

Gold was telling some kind of joke that was starting to make the younger Butterfly laugh. Her laugh sounded like music, to both Gold and Darcy.

Darcy would almost feel bad about the fact that she had forced Gold into a relationship with Meillia, only to remember how happy they were right now.

"Darcy.. we need to talk."

Darcy looked around to face her brother, was standing in front of her. Only hours ago, the kingdom had been returned to the queen and her brother, the now king.

"Yeah, we do.."

Darcy followed her brother through the maze of stairs, memories that she worked hard to shove out of her mind resurfacing.

Toffee raised the scythe, holding it way above his head, preparing to bring it down in the prince's head.

Without warning, he swung it down, only to be stopped by an unseen force. Darcy had outstretched her magic to grab the weapon, pulling it onto the stage behind toffee, who gasped and revealed his sharp teeth.

The ghost Butterfly ripped away from her captors, watching for a few seconds as they revelled in surprise.

Her eyes darted to Toffee, who had fallen back in surprise. The ghost didn't seem to have any feelings for the fact that she had probably hurt him.

"Leave this land, or else will shall have to do this the hard way…" Darcy whispered, a dangerous tone entering her voice as her eyes narrowed and more and more parts of her took on a more monstrous appearance, causing some members of the crowd to cover their children's eyes.

Toffee swung the scythe at the ghost Butterfly, who sighed and grabbed it herself, swinging him over as a couple of the rebel guards, assisted by Meillia, covered him in a magic bubble that not even Toffee appeared to be able to get out of.

Meillia grabbed the bubble and her scissors, opening a portal to a place that Toffee would never be able to get out of.

Jackie and Winter rushed forward, with Darcy easily subduing them. she stopped Meillia and the guards before they could send them off to the other dimension.

"They deserve a trial, do not send them to the other dimension," Darcy whispered, her body becoming more and more normal.

Meillia nodded, a smile lighting up her face.

"Tom, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for anything to turn out like it did. I am very glad that you have retaken the kingdom from Toffee, and I am also glad that you have agreed to give Jackie and Winter a trial. They, like everyone else deserve a second chance,

I know that you can't, or don't want to forgive me, but at least give me a chance, you are my brother after all. I missed you so much, and I never want to feel that way again. It isn't far for me to force myself on you, so I won't, but I just want to tell you that I am sorry."

Thomas Butterfly Ordonia looked at his sister. Her hair was waving slightly, as she really did look sincere.

"I forgive you, sis."

Darcy let out a chuckle, happy that her brother had forgiven her. ghost like tears formed at the corners her eyes and fell to the floor, unable to remain in her eyes any longer.

Tom brought his sister into a hug, and the female butterfly Ordonia didn't reject. It had been so, so long since Tom had hugged her and there was no way that she was not accepting this hug.

It didn't take the former queen long to realise where they were. When they weer children, Darcy and Tom would often, for pure fun and comical reason would jump off Eclipsa's old tower, just to see what the guard's face would look like and if they would actually try and help the princess and the prince.

Now, they stood at the top of the tower in front of the balcony ledge. It was like old times, before shit went down and everybody fell apart.

"Wanna do this one last time, before you go off and become all 'Mr king' on me?" Darcy asked her brother, who smiled and nodded.

"Don't you think that we will regret this?" Darcy asked, just warning her brother of what was to come.

"No, of course I won't…"

Almost five hours later, Darcy stood on that same balcony, wondering what to do with her after life. Meillia wanted her to stay, so did Tom and Turdina, as did Bebe, Jackie and Winter probably wanted her as far away from them as possible…but Darcy was still conflicted.

She wasn't sure what to do, and it scared her. she didn't know what came after this…she never had. Because back then, Toffee was with her and he always seemed to know just what was going to happen and he always knew how to help her.

But now…he was so very far away and after what he had done to the entire butterfly family, Darcy had no feelings or need to ever see him again.

She would punch his face into oblivion if she ever did, because that was how mad she was at the monster.

Her mothers had always said that not all monsters were bad, very few in fact. But Toffee was always one of those bad monsters, and Darcy was to blind to see it. Now she had so may regrets…

"I wish you all the well, Meillia…and you too Bebe, you deserve it all. Everything that you get….I promise you that I will come back to you one day, but for now, this is where I leave you….never forget that I love you and I am terribly sorry for what I have done in the past…"

And with on flap of her newly acquired silver wings, Darcy had left the tower, and all of Mewni behind her, forever.


	15. Chapter 15

_Black light cast of the throne room of the castle._

_A shadowy figure sat cross-legged in front of the two thrones that held the king and queen._

_The shadow's identity wasn't clear, and it never would be in this light._

_The headless figures of the king and queen sat in their chairs, cast by the faint glow._

_None would ever know of what had happened here, nor would they ever guess._

_The true answers were waiting somewhere over the rainbow._

_Nothing made sense anymore, nor will it ever again._

_It was terrifying what was going to happen next, but it must be done._

_The figure stood up and gently and silently moved to the headless king and queen._

_He stroked their shoulders ever so gently, wanting that feeling of warmth._

_He stuck his two blood coated fingers in his mouth and gently sucked._

_The blood that flowed through his veins was string and he could feel it._

_The power, the fear, the weaknesses, the hopes and the dreams._

_All of it, he could feel it all and it was amazing._

_No one could stop him now._

_He was going to do what he came to do._

_His parents had gotten in the way, but where were they now?_

_Sitting headless on their thrones, their blood becoming a new power source._

_It was time, and no one was going to stop it._

_"I'm coming for you…"_

_It was time to Welcome The End._


	16. Chapter 16

If the small town of the small dimension of Camarillo, it was very common to see strange entities and people, as the trading centre of the north part of the multi-verse.

However, even though they saw many strange beings, the three that had just arrive had to be the very strangest that anyone had ever seen.

The tallest among them had a slight transparency that told them that she may be partially a ghost, and her black to dark grey to grey to light grey to white that resided in a long pony tail, as well as glowing orange eyes and a third eye in the middle of her forehead, accompanied by almost white skin.

Her shirt was black with greenly blue sleeves, gold edges and a blue diamond like shape. She had grey jeans and red combat boots, as if she were to be going into battle soon. This was further confirmed by the silver dagger hanging by her side.

It was the triangle marks on her cheeks that told the inhabitants of Camarillo that she may or may not be a Butterfly. Her build seemed to be young, may thirty or forty, so she couldn't have been anyone that important.

Her companion, who stood by her side for the entire visit, was a Cyclops with a silver-green eye, golden hair that had a similar complexion on how it went from dark to light as her seemingly boss. She had pale blue skin and a dark blue blush spread across her cheeks as she watched the various street performers.

She, like her companion wore jeans and combat boot the same colour of her skin, as well as a plan blue sleeveless shirt. In her hands were two daggers, ready to kill anyone if need be.

Their final companion was a small, younger girl with hair that went from aqua-green to a dark blue, the same as her companion's. what was even more curious about her was the fact that every area but her nose was covered in dark brown bandages, and if one were to look closer, blood.

Her blue jock jumper and black shirt were also stained with blood, though it was hard to tell if her dark grey jeans were as well. Her shoes matched her companion's, though they were a dark black on colour.

Several parts of her hands were also covered in bandages, and the inhabitants were almost afraid to know what they would find underneath them.

"Hello, I would like some BC, if you have any left," the oldest female said. Her third eye looked down on the shopkeeper that she had spoken to, whole obeyed her command almost immediately.

"Ah, here you go miss…just so you know, I'll need for you to provide the name of your patient and you name, as well as the patient's guardians for you to be able to successfully purchase this…" The nervous man said, looking into the larger eye's of the female, who stood up straight.

"The medicine is for this young girl, Ellerison Butterfly, my name is Darcy Butterfly Ordonia and this is Ramena Quow, we are her guardians due to the unfortunate passing of Star and Marco Butterfly in the dimension 6754."

Darcy slammed down an unnecessary amount of money onto the counter, snatched the medicine out of the man's hand and stormed out of the shop.

Nobody tried to stop any of the trio's members from leaving. They were in a small spaceship before they could even run after them anyway.

"Darcy, maybe we should be more careful. James is still out there, and we wouldn't want him to discover our position, especially in this time of the year…" Ramena, the young Cyclops said as her one eye flitted around.

Darcy sighed and clenched her open fist. She was mad, but who wouldn't be? It had only been a couple of days since she had found the young female Butterfly, almost dead in the dimension that she had came from.

"Also, Meiga isn't going to be happy about this. We were supposed to be bring whoever we found straight back to the IS. Are they going to punish us?" Ramena's voice was filled with worry at the potential consequences of their actions.

Darcy was a responsible person, but she was also very reckless. She just hoped that the leader of her Pataluon was going to be fair and just to the three. Well, at least to her.

As a part of the fighter's league in the IS she had decided to, without permission, follow Darcy on her mission to scout out a potential threat to the multiverse. Darcy wasn't part of the IS, and even though she did know how to fight, Ramena had decided that it would be safer if she had accompanied her.

She had seen Darcy around campus and talking with some of the leaders, but she also did drop in to occasionally dump someone on them that she thought would make a good soldier.

Ramena was one of those people. She didn't care that she had been taken from a family that had never loved her anyway, but she did care about saving the lives of people who wouldn't…plus she had some (in her opinion anyway,) pretty neat fighting skills, especially with her knives.

"I don't know, Remi. Maybe, I don't really know. But I do know that they aren't going to get Eris. I'm keeping her safe, and she isn't going anywhere with them."

Remi and Eris were both nicknames for the two girls, with Darcy being unwilling to use their full names every single time.

According to Darcy, one of the reasons that she had nicknamed Ellerison 'Eris' was because on some planet in some dimension, there was a place called Greece, and they had 'Greek Gods.' One of these God's was called Eris, and she was the God of chaos.

Darcy viewed Ellerison and her brother James as little big balls of chaos and trouble. That was the reason for the nickname.

"Well, we're here. Buckle up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Hey. Hi. Hello. Yello. Bonjour. Bonjourno.
> 
> we have two new characters, but I need to give credits first.
> 
> Meiga and the IS belong to Maiky-vs-tfoe on tumblr.
> 
> Okay, first, James is the boy in the last chapter. I was originally planning for him to be Bebe or Meillia's son, but I decided to use James instead.
> 
> Also, James and Ellerison are both my starco children. You can find their designs on my Devianart/tumblr.
> 
> Ramena is just a random OC, and her design will be up later. I just really wanted an excuse to make a cyclops OC.


	17. Chapter 17

Just so y'll know, I'm not writing this in chronological order. I'm just writting wtf I want to write.

Some warnings: referenced sexual situations, homosexuality, gore and verbal and physical abuse (Ellerison needs to learn to shut up)

Also, some new characters are introduced in this Chapter (?) and they aren't described in much detail. The reason for this is because I haven't yet finallized their designs. The only one I have finallized is Eliza Holly.

it was nice meeting and travelling with someone that actually cared about you. It was not quite as nice when that person was Carrie Ponyhead. It was even worse when you had a crush on her. it was the worst when Ellerison and Ramera were right there at the moment you decided to confess.

It had only been a few days since Carrie and Darcy had returned to Ellerison and James's dimension, and Ellerison had especially arranged for Ramera to come home and meet her for the first time in almost a hundred years.

The best part of this trip was meeting her son, (whom Ellerison had named Darcy Jr, after his mother) whom had also moved on to join the IS.

It was great to see Ellerison's dimension for the first time in forever, and the young girl that she had known so many years ago had changed significantly.

Due to the fact of a simple duel with some Tom kid named Nico, Ellerison (Ellie, as she was often called) had been fatally shot, which had led to James's suicide.

Both Butterfly children had been revived with the help of Eliza Holly Butterfly, Gwendolyn Butterfly and Theodosia.

Eliza Holly was a friend of Ramera's, a healer in the IS, as well as a daughter of Moon Butterfly and Eclipsa Butterfly. She had blue hair that feel over her eyes? And a general Aesthetic of 'I stole my mum's gothic clothes and put flowers on it.'

Gwendolyn was from the same dimension as Eliza, however she was a daughter of Star, Darcy's own mother, and Queen Ponyhead. She had blond hair, blue eyes with star pupils and her facial expressions never changed. On top of that, she limbs also didn't properly connect with one another.

Theodosia...Darcy wasn't really sure where she came from. Her entire face was a mask made by her mysterious sister, and she had long, dark grey hair that fell way past her waist. Theodosia was nice, but she didn't really make that much sense.

Both Ellie and James had been reborn with the help of their technology and magic, so they had all been very welcome to their castle.

There was a few photos of a teenage and older Ellerison with her eyesight restored, some by herself, with Darcy jr and and her brother, or with other people that Darcy didn't know.

The first time that Darcy had ever seen her ex-ward, she was barelt seven, and was blind, missing chucks of her body and blood was everywhere on her clothes and skin.

Now, she looked around eighteen, wore glasses over her golden eyes, her hair had been bleached blond with it's original colours staining the bottom. Her skin was still slightly pale, but it was definately healthier. Her cheekmarks were now cats, which, according James, came from her undying love for animals.

If Darcy was being honest with herself, they looked like Cresenta the Eager's.

But, then it came to the whole crush situation. Ellie was very quick to piece together what was happening to her good friend, and was even quicker to tell Ramera about it.

"In case either of you are wondering, I can't read her thoughts for some peculiar reason. Okay?" The first words that she had told them after they had told her that they knew about her crush.

it was funny how that was literally less than an hour ago.

Ellie stood next to Ramera, a few meters away from Darcy, who stood in front of Carrie.

Carrie's current body was a maniqune that she must have found somewhere in the closet.

"Ah...hey Carrie...so you wanted to tell me something? That's kinda good, I wanted to talk to you about too..."

Darcy hoped that the ponyhead child didn't recognise the stammering in her voice.

"Well then, let us say them at the same time!" Carrie's squeeky voice called from across her.

Darcy nodded and took a deep breath in.

"I love you."

Three words, six if you were being technical about the fact that two people said them, and Ellerison was already screaming, shaking Ramera's shoulders and shouting a string of rather creative words that Darcy didn't think that she would ever hear come out of her ex-ward's mouth.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT CRAPPY-"

Darcy blocked her ears after the first few words. Carrie looked on in amazement whilst Ramera tried to pull her poor arm away from the girl that was literally going to rip it to pieces.

As if on some kind of clue, James burst into the room holding a giant cake in one hand, and a fork in the other.

The Butterfly boy rushed over to his screaming sister, scooped a large amount of cake onto the fork and shoved it in her mouth, continuing to do so until her screams had been silenced by cake.

Darcy jr followed after him, a cup of water in one hand and a hankercheif in the other.

It took the second youngest person in the room five minutes to scoff down the entire thing in her mouth.

"Okay, I'm good. Don't worry, I won't yell anymore."

As if that made it all better.

The Butterfly Ordonia suddenly blushed, her cheeks lighting up in red. She turned around to face her crush, who smiled at her.

"So, I heard that new pieshop opening is coming up. You wanna, like, go?"

The only thing that Darcy could do in her momentious shock was smile and nod.

Ellerison smiled at herself. She knew that the screaming and stuff would completely divert Darcy from shutting down, otherwise she definately wouldn't have done it.

The teenager had certainly changed in the last couple of centuries.

In her original teenage body, she had short, shoulder length hair that went from green to blue, golden eyes, pale white skin, a brown sleeveless vest thing that didn't reach past her stomache, a green and white puffy skirt and red boots.

Now, she had light coloured skin, golden eyes still, blond hair that flew in waves down her back with stains of green and blue at the bottom. her glasses were still needed, the one flaw in her new body. her outfit generally consisted of jeans, a black, tight fitting t-shirt with a white shirt over it saying 'Eat Shit and Die,' and red and white sneakers.

The teen look eighteen, courtousy of Eliza Holly, who had deduced that the Butterfly children would not want to be reborn into their original bodies.

She was right.

Ellerison closed her eyes, the golden light that previously spilled from them leaving the room as the teen smiled.

This was what life was all about.

 


	18. Chapter 18

And it's all fun and games,  
'Til somebody falls in love,  
But you've already bought a ticket,  
And there's no turning back now

Dear Diary, I'm terrified.

I'm scared that someone is going to take her away from me, so very terrified...

Our nanny, Thea, has been placing more and more of that disgusting substance in our parent's food and drink.

Because of her, they started to abuse her. My younger sibling.

I've probably already lost my parents. I refuse to lose my sister as well.

Mum gave me this diary a couple of days ago. She says that it helps with 'teen life' and I should get used to using it.

I need something to write my concerns and stuff down in, so I'm going to use this thing.

We are sitting on the swings.

I'm using my magic to push her, so that I can write. I sit above her, hearing the birds chirping and the squeaking sounds of my six-year-old sister below me.

I'm scared. so very scared. So, so very scared for my sister.

I need to get her away from here. There's no-one I can trust, really.

Mum and Dad don't believe me, Thea has made sure of that we the drug stuff.

Ellyse is too guarded to help me, and Nico...I'm not really sure about Nico. He's nice, but he scares me. I don't know that much about him, either. I like knowing people, especially my friends. So, Nico's out of the question.

Carrie...Oh shit, why would that even be an option? Carrie is literally the worst. She's cruel and stupid and all of the above and more.

I'm not gonna bail her outta jail when she gets caught.

Summer may help, but I doubt it. Considering the fact that she spends most of her time either in the IS, or with her interdimensional sister Winter. She may be my half-sister, but there is no way that we can be considered 'family,' I hate her guts and she hates mine. Simple as that, really.

Looks like it's just gonna be me and my sister. Just the way that I like it.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, so that whoever finds this diary knows who I am.

My name is James Butterfly, son of Star and Marco Butterfly. I have light brown hair, blue eyes and these circle cheek marks with two lines through them, one horizontally and one vertical. I'm thirteen and three hundred and fifty one days old, so almost fourteen!

I have a sister, as well. She's really, really nice and her name is Ellerison. She is eight years younger than I am, so when she was born I got to name her!

I didn't like her at first, so I named her Ellerison. it's a combination of the names Ellie, Eris and Ellison. Overall, her name means Chaotic Noble light!

I think that her name is more about the light part though.

Almost everyone that I know calls her Ellie...which means light.

I call her Lua, which means moon, because we do lot's off stuff like reading and midnight feasts. I love my sis!

She has these really cool golden eyes, as well as hair that goes from green at the bottom, to aqua in the middle and blue at the top! She's missing the front tooth to the right, and the ones next to her two front teeth are very sharp, like fangs. Her cheek marks are eyes, and the basically work like real eyes!

Unfortunately for her, her appearance is the only magical thing about her. She has no magical abilities what-so-ever, and she is surprisingly okay with that.

We're so very close, not in a romantical way, but in a sense that siblings aren't usually. I honestly don't know what I would do with my little sister.

I'm staring down at my orange sweater shirt. Lua made it for me, and she has a blue one on right now. Hers says They Call Me Cry Baby Cry Baby in different coloured bars. I wrote that on there, because lots and lots of people do call her that.

My orange sweater shirt says but I don't F*ckin' Care on it. Cause I don't. she is my sister and I love her and nothing will ever take her away from me….and if anyone dare tries to, I'll pound 'em to hell!

Well, enough about my sister. I'll move on to my BFF! Her name is Ella Greyson, and she is from Earth! Her mum and dad are split up, but she lives with her mum, occasionally visiting her dad. Her mum, Janna Ordonia, regularly visits earth to see me and Lua.

Lua adores her, and loves hearing her stories about demons and witchcraft. The only demons that we have met are Ellyse, who is Ella's half-sister, Nico and Uncle Tom! Janna is Ellyse's mum, but she and Tom are split up. Now Tom is with Jackie, and Nico is their son!

Ella likes to tell stories and her hair always hangs over her eyes. It's funny to see her stumble around for a little while, slightly blinded by her own hair. She's a brunette, but her mum let her have pink strips in her hair, which is so super cool!

Ella is really the only friend that I've ever made, even though mum and dad hope that I do make friends with Ellyse and Nico. But I don't really know that well and besides, they don't really seem to have an interest in being my friend, so why should I even bother?

I'm not sure what we are going to do about the whole Thea situation. We can't run away, because then we would be the prime suspects and everyone would go out looking for us for some big reward that mum and dad will surely put out.

I'm gonna end this entry soon. I'll talk much more about it later, but I just wanted to introduce myself and the problem first. That way I'm talking about something that will make sense. And so that nobody thinks that I am an insane person, which I am probably not. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is gonna be some fucking dark shit.   
> Have fun on this train ride to hell!  
> Also, Imma gonna post actual diary-like entries on my tumblr, which you can find here: http://estelariatherebel.tumblr.com/  
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, who do you think that Darcy and Tom's other parent is?


End file.
